Bunki
by SuperBlackMoose
Summary: I ended up dead and learned that Yolo doesn't apply to me. After certain events happened I decided that being a ninja didn't sound all that bad so I said why not dying the first may of hurt but there's way the second time could be worse right it's not like I care about changing plot lines. Au, Si/Oc, pairing on a poll, M mainly for safety. Story rewrite of Shinsei.
1. Being awoken

**Author's note**

 **Welcome to the rewrite of Shinsei.**

* * *

Hey my name is...

Well that's not important right now.

What is important is what I was.

I am twenty one years old.

I am in computer programming.

I'm the second youngest of eight siblings.

I'm currently in an orphanage getting my diaper changed.

Before you say anything no that last part isn't some kind of sick fetish I just happen to be eleven months old right now. How is that possible you just said you were twenty one a couple moments ago? To that I would say yes I am, just mentally. In reality my body on Earth died in a horrible incident involving major food poisoning. Not in the bad food kind of sense, I mean someone literally poisoned my food as it turns out breaking into secret networks makes you a lot of enemies who knew?

I didn't realize I died at first mainly because I passed out from the pain shortly before it happened, Someone really wanted to make sure I learned my lesson that was the most painful week of my life, but to describe the transition of death to the horrible torture that is nine months in the womb it was like there was light but it was steadily fading. Then that light went out leaving nothing except darkness, but not just darkness no it was the advanced kind, then the darkness just became comforting, but you still couldn't feel anything. Then eventually you got bored and found out you had legs so you started kicking the shit out of the door. Eventually there was a light and it was bright and just went out of it willingly or not.

Yep that's right it was birth.

To describe birth I would say that it was the first time you would feel actually alive because all of a sudden your feelings and sight just came back at once and it was cold and everything was blurry and I couldn't control anything I did. So I cried like a baby, literally, until I was in the arms of a woman and it stopped me because I felt the same comfort from before and I instantly knew exactly who she was, my mom. Granted I still didn't know I was dead by then and so I just thought that I had woke from some coma or something, but still you just felt it. I was still confused but I was tired after all of that so I just went to sleep after that.

* * *

The first month went something like this. I woke up after a while but there was the problem that I still couldn't see anything at all so I was afraid that I had went blind. So I ended up crying again until that comfort came back and started saying things to me, that I would later learn to be Japanese, and I would calm down when I realized I was bothering mother. So I decided then while I still ad my thought processes that I would sit here and try to relearn my body again.

The second month is when I noticed something new. My body had some sort of energy in it. I know that every human has energy, but this felt so much more potent to describe it. Like I could take it and just do anything with it. By then I could sorta move my legs and arms so I tried ow should I say this I tried to push it out all at once. That went as well as you think, I went into a week long coma. After that little debacle I decided that I would only use a little of it at a time instead of all at once. I also figured out I can't understand a damn thing mother said to me and not because I was

The third month is finally when my eyes developed enough for me to see clearly instead of the blurs. The first thing I saw to my delight was my mother. She had white hair, dark skin, and jet black eyes. Now for me this was a surprise my mom had never showed interest in dying her hair I was also confused about how she all of a sudden looked incredibly young. Like she wasn't a day over twenty. The thing that shocked me most was that she was standing above me. I was a good 6'4 the last time I checked so I was wondering how she all of a sudden dwarfed me. So I looked down and I shit myself, literally, because all of a sudden I was significantly shorter than I ever was then I cried yet again. While mom took me out the room to get a diaper change I had stopped crying and started thinking instead about my situation and how all the shortness darkness and just everything made sense and all lead to me being a baby. I was upset that I died, but I ended up deciding that instead of crying over milk that I would just roll with it. I spent that month learning how to read and crawl.

The fourth month I had said my first word "Kaa-chan" which made mom so happy about it that I couldn't help but be happy about it too, and I decided that no matter what I would learn more about reading and writing so that I could make her even happier. The thing about being a baby is that you absorb languages like a sponge. So on the side I decided that I would also try to relearn my English and remember everything about my old life so I wouldn't forget it. I also go around to crawling then too.

The fifth month single words became multiple words and crawling became stumbling. My mother from my understanding of Japanese at that time kept calling me a prodigy and something about being the best ninja ever. I thought that she was pretty crazy, but then I said hey everybody is pretty crazy. I decided I was crazy that month because at that time I started thinking that mom was upside down cleaning the roof. I pretty much just stuck to trying to walk and actually talk in sentences for that entire month and hope that I would stop seeing mother walking on the roof.

By the six month I was still seeing mom walk on the roof so eventually I just decided to go ahead and ask mom while she was currently cleaning the roof. "Kaa-chan(Mother), how are you walking on the roof?" when she heard my voice she looked at me, smiled, and gave me my answer.

"This, my musuko(son), is possible do to what we call chakra, we just happen to be an unofficial members of a clan." This had got my attention immediately clan, and where have I heard that name before? My confusion was shown on my cute little baby face a the time so she continued from there. "Like ninja clans we are the Senju we have a lot of chakra and are generally good at everything and helped found Konoha your also technically the heir to the clan." Me a heir?" Senju's are friends with another clan called Uzuamki." this had brought up memories of a blonde kid, bright, cheery, fun, and also a childhood full of sadness. "Everyone has chakra, but only ninjas really use it that well."

"I wan knoe mo bout the Senjus, chakra, and Uzumikis." While the words were in my memory somewhere the words were still fresh on my tongue so like every new word I would have to practice it for a month before I would be able to say anything properly. This month is when I had remembered that I had learn these things from a world called Naruto which was an anime and manga series. This month was spent learning all about Senju's and chakra

The seventh month everything was in a good rhythm. I would constantly ask mom to read me a book or something so I could learn more words after all knowledge is power. I was particularly irritable that month. I was going to the process of teething and I actually grew closer to mom at that time as whenever I was in pain she would be there to comfort me. I also managed to start standing so that's a plus. Unfortunately I still don't have any control over my bladder or bowel movements yet.

But then everything changed on the eight month when the fire nation attacked. At least that's what I thought at the time then I remembered something a time period. October tenth Konoha Nine tailed fox attack destroys part of Konoha. I didn't really focus on that but more of the chakra filled to the brim with malice in the air. I couldn't do anything but stay silent for fear that even breathing will result in instant death. I had only bothered to speak when mom came crashing into the room with a giant roll on her back.

"Musuko we're going to have to leave here now." she told me picking me up in her arms.

"Kaa-chan whats happening?" I asked as she jumped out the window with me safely cradled in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you at an orphanage." At the time this news shocked me I couldn't help but wonder why? I had grew close to my mother over those past eight months why did she have to leave me now?

"Kaa-chan don't leave I still need you." I ask hugging onto my mother in a futile attempt to make sure she never leaves.

"You and I both know that isn't true kid so cheer up besides you're a clan heir an unofficial one but a clan heir nonetheless." In the span of about twenty minutes we were at the orphanage and she sets me down. "Okay kid I have to help out because we're being attacked right now, I left everything you'll need or want to know in this scroll here remember." She puts down a scroll next to me."Remember to be the best ninja you can be and keep those close to you safe alright?" I nod and she kisses me on the forehead and hugs me for the last time and hands me a long black headband with a leaf on it. "Keep this with you as a reminder of me even if you don't become a ninja kaaa-chan will always love you, but I have to go now so don't cry be strong." With those final words she breaks the hug and leaves.

That was the last time I saw her.

The ninth month was spent doing nothing but crying, sleeping, and eating. I had half expected that if I cried enough I that she would somehow magically come back. I thought the caretakers would of simply abandoned me a that point but they just silently changed and fed me the entire time. Didn't help that I was till teething too.

The tenth month I had finally stopped crying and decided to remember moms last words carefully. It was then that I decided that even if I had the chance to just be a normal civilian I would do my best and try to be the best ninja I could be. So I stopped crying and started trying to learn again. I managed to get my first three steps in that month, but I really didn't feel as excited as I was when mom had still been alive because I had only done this to make sure that she was happy, now the reason is an honor of her memory.

Then we ended up here at the beginning of month eleven getting a diaper change after I totally crapped myself on purpose while I was walking and fell back on my ass.

Totally meant to do that.

Anyway that was my eleven month recap and I guess that my name is important now because I can't keep calling myself son now can I?

My name is Naegi Senju and soon enough i'm going to be a bad ass like mom was.

* * *

 **End note**

 **That was the first chapter of my rewrite I really hope that this is an improvement compared to the last one.**

 **Bunki means branching out referencing that there definitely will be Au changes to the story.**

 **Naegi means Sapling.**

 **Feel free to ask questions.**


	2. Centipede and Strawberry

**Author's Note**

* * *

(Naegi 1st person)

I've been at this orphanage for four years now and i'll be honest it wasn't that bad. Once the caretakers realized I was a bit smarter than most of the kids here they ignored me and most of the other kids followed their example. It doesn't really bother me that much, all I do really is review and practice everything in the scroll mom left with me, which pretty much contains everything Senju from justus to Konoha history to academy curriculum.

I haven't run into any depressed blonde kids in my time here though. I wonder why? I still have to make that goal of finding him and making his childhood less of an everyday hell though. That's not important right now though. 'Why isn't it important to make a person's childhood better than it could of been' you might ask?

It is because today ladies and gentlemen I am on a mission. This mission wasn't given to me, but I still feel that it has the up most importance to be completed as soon as possible that everything else must be put on the sidelines for later. My mission involves finding a man. A man so powerful that I must ask him for training.

Today ladies and gentlemen I am looking for Might Guy.

Yes, I know crazy decision right getting trained by a mutant ninja turtle, but i'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this more for my friend currently following close behind me right now, who is in desperate need of a motivator.

"Naegi-san what are we looking for." A five year old Lee asked from behind me. We had met when I was practicing katas a couple months ago, he had watched me practice for a while and wanted to practice with me in the hopes of being a great ninja one day. He looked so happy about it I just couldn't say no to him and we trained together ever since.

No one minds me teaching an outsider Clan fighting right? Of course they don't Lee is pretty much like a brother anyway. We even share a room.

"You wanted to enter the academy next year right and become a great ninja right?" Lee looked surprised at my question.

"But Naegi-san I can't use chakra properly how will I become a ninja?" Ah yes yesterday I had Lee try to use a simple substitution technique in the hopes that if he had trained his chakra early it would help his coils develop enough to be usable, but sadly it wasn't meant to be and he gave up on his dream to be a ninja on the spot.

At least until today that is.

I smiled. "Simple you focus on nothing but taijustu then get so good they have to pass you." I say smiling to reassure him. "If you want to be a ninja as your dream then you can't give up because of a simple limitation you have to just make your weaknesses into your strengths." Hopefully no one will mind if I steal a couple of words to cheer a friend up. "Besides it isn't like you can't use your chakra completely. Those punches and kicks had a bit of chakra and you could do leaf manipulation exercises and your already a natural at taijustu."

Thankfully my stolen words seemed to have taken their intended effect of cheering him up. "Yosh, do you really think I can do it Naegi-san?"

"I don't think so, I know so then we'll have to fight to see just who's better and by the way i'm so going to kick your ass." I say smile changing into a smirk.

Lee just shakes his head at me. "No, Naegi-san I believe it is me who will be kicking your ass." he says returning the smirk.

"How about a little match right here then there's no one else to see you fail." I say dropping into my familiar stance. Hunting guy can come later.

"You mean to see someone to see you fail." He say while dropping into the same stance.

I can't help but challenge Lee. He caught up to me in weeks when I've been doing this for months and I had challenged him to a spar and we ended up drawing after a ten minute fight. I couldn't help but ask for another one the next day, the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling of your blood boiling it got me excited to fight again.

* * *

(Third person.)

(Ost: jojo's bizarre adventure small solider instrumental.)

Naegi and Lee stood there in the clearing facing each other with what they described as mintues but was in reality only for a few seconds with barely contained excitement in their eyes. If anyone else was there they would of felt the tension in the air of two longing to fight each in battle. Then just like that a leaf, a simple leaf blew in between the two and like a silent fight proctor screaming for them to begin they charged at each other.

Naegi immediately sent a roundhouse kick towards Lee's left side, Lee dodged the kick by ducking and sent an uppercut towards Naegi's jaw who had barely sidestepped out of the way of the kick returning his own right hook towards Lee. Lee however proved his taijustu genius by grabbing Naegi's arm while it was coming towards him and used his momentum to send Naegi to the ground and prepared to ax kick to Naegi's chest. Naegi however simply forced Lee to dodged by performing a sweeping kick while he was on the the ground and used an open palm strike to hit Lee's chin causing the older boy to stumble. Deciding to press his advantage Naegi tried to send another punch to a recovered Lee who had simply sidestepped causing Naegi to stumble forward.

This was the deciding factor of the match.

Lee used his chance to knee Naegi in the gut and before he could recover sent a quick hook to the boy's left jaw. The blow not enough to make him fall over, but enough to cause him to stagger, but that was all Lee needed to finish the match with a savage roundhouse kick to Naegi's left jaw sending him five feet away and landing on the ground with a thud. Bruised and tired Naegi chose not to get up as it was obvious Lee was the winner of this bout.

"I believe I have won this match Naegi-san." Lee said walking over to his friend and offering him a helping hand.

Naegi looked at Lee's hand and glared at it as if he had wanted to set it on fire, but the glare simply vanished into a smile and Naegi took Lee's hand and was lifted up. Still holding onto each other they shook hands with each other delivering their own smiles to each other.

"Hmph, i'll get you next time Lee-san." Naegi said, rubbing his jaw that was already rid of the bruise. "That hurt fucker."

"Not if that 10-6 win streak has anything to say about it." Lee stopped and thought for a moment "Better make that 11-6 now actually." Lee added much to Naegi's chagrin.

If the two had bothered to pay more attention on the direction the leaf had blown from they would have noticed that since the beginning of the match they had their very own spectator. A particularly green spectator who had been assessing them since the start of the match. A spectator who had seen the very youthful fires burning in those two souls since the beginning of the match. A spectator who had decided he had hit the youthful goldmines on two very promising young ninjas. At this point he was bursting at their very display of youthfulness and decided to make himself know to the two.

"YOSH, THAT WAS A VERY BRILLIANT DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS BETWEEN TWO RIVALS." Might Guy said bursting out of the trees, startling the two.

Naegi was the one who recovered first. "Who are you?" He said even though he knew full well who this person was before even hearing about him after all it;s hard to forget a man wearing so much green.

"I am Might Guy. I saw you two fight and I couldn't help but think that I should train you two to be the best ninjas you can be right now so that when you get out of the academy I can take you on as a gennin team." he said bursting in youthful energy as he settled into his signature nice guy pose.

Lee had looked a little hesitant on taking his offer and decided to voice his doubts. "But Gu-" Lee stated but was quickly interrupted by Guy.

"Please, call me sensei as i'll be training you from now on." Guy said relaxing in another nice guy pose.

Lee nodded and continued his thoughts. "But, sensei I can't use chakra properly doesn't that mean I can't be a ninja?"

Guy took a serious and thoughtful look for a second before talking. "Son, I look at you and I see a lot of myself in you. To be honest I used to be like you and everyone told me I should just give up, but I had someone who believed in me and told me to train in nothing but taijustu and here I am." Guy said.

Lee had beamed up by the end of the conversation and joined in on his nice guy pose much to Naegi's chagrin and utter disgust. "YOSH, then i'll be a ninja like you sensei and make you proud." Lee said teeth shinning.

Naegi however had his own questions. "But Sensei when we get out of the academy won't we need a third teammate."

Guy contemplated whether or not to listen to the kid's request before he decided to humor him. "Excellent observation young pupil and the answer is yes, but if you can find an equally youthful third partner than our problems our solved."

Naegi nodded."Don't worry I think I know exactly who I want to bring with us." Naegi said leaving Lee to wonder who he could be talking about after all Naegi-san wasn't exactly the most sociable person.

Guy nodded. "Well then bring them here next week when we start our youthful training."

Naegi was confused. "Why would we start next week?"

"Because kid, I need to prepare a training schedule for you. By the way how old are you two?"

Naegi crossed his arms and held out his right hand with four fingers. "I'm four.

Lee took his right hand and put out five fingers. "I'm five sensei."

Guy took in this information and nodded. "All right then starting next week we will meet here at nine and train till five. We will do this until I think you are all ready for the academy and then you can graduate as fast as possible." Lee was in complete joy by the end of the conversation a sharp contrast to Naegi's horror stricken face of the thought of being up before nine. With that Guy began to run back into the woods before he stopped turned around and ran back to the two. "Ah yes it has occurred to me that I forgot to ask for your names." Guy said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Lee ignored Guy's ignorance and happily gave him his name. "My name is Rock Lee pleased to meet you sensei."

Naegi adopted a look of exasperation on his face before sighing and straightening up. "For now just call me Naegi."

Guy looked at Naegi confused for a second. "No surname?"

Rock Lee decided to answer for Naegi instead. "Naegi-san has a surname, but only he and I know it, he says that his surname could cause a lot of problems if people knew it and he only wants his most trusted people to know it."

'It's true, Senju could cause a lot of shit with the Uchihas and don't even get me started with Danzo.'

"Ah I see a secret only trusted to ones close to them." Guy wondered just what was the kid's surname that could cause trouble. He certainly didn't look like he was from any of the clans around Konoha nor did he look like a Namikaze. Resolving to do his best to become closer to the kid so that he'll tell him his surname Guy nodded to himself and dashed out of the clearing once more.

Once Guy was gone the two looked at each other and decided to return to the orphanage for the day. On the way back Lee decided now would be the best time to ask who Naegi was considering to join them.

"Naegi-san exactly who are you thinking of bringing with us?" Lee wondered.

"Ever here of a kid at the orphanage that caretakers call a demon brat?" Naegi asked.

Lee was surprised at this. Of course he had heard of the kid. Most of the caretakers were particularly mean to the kid and most of the other orphans followed suit. To be honest he was scarred of the kid if everyone else had avoided them, but he didn't expect Naegi of all people to to try and be friends with them. Lee wasn't the first kid to ask Naegi train them to be a ninja nor was he the last, usually he just told them that they weren't worth his time and ignored them, not that he would admit it. He actually didn't know why Naegi agreed to help him in the first place, and he was so sure yesterday Naegi would abandon him the second he figured out he couldn't use chakra properly. In fact Lee was one of few people he was nice too.

"The one with the strawberry red hair?" Lee asked.

Naegi was surprised at this he didn't remember any red heads. 'Is it the same person?' he wondered. "Do you know how they look like exactly?" Lee nodded "Then could you do a favor and show me them." Lee nodded and grabbed Naegi's hand and dragged him at an increased pace towards the orphanage.

* * *

 **Back at the orphanage**

Lee had dragged Naegi back and led them to the back of the orphanage where most of the kids like to come and play outside or in Naegi's and Lee's case spar against each other. Lee had brought Naegi to an obscure part of the back he had never been before and there he saw it. Bright red hair the same shade as strawberries.

"There she is Naegi-san." Lee said pointing at the girl.

This was yet another surprise for Naegi. 'Red haired and female? that certainly wasn't apart of the anime.' Nonetheless the two were confronted with an entirely different problem.

They had no idea how to approach her.

Lee was still slightly influenced by the caretakers and had his fair share of doubts about approaching her. Naegi never approached anybody simply because he has little to no talking experience. Lee had to approach him and even then Naegi was having trouble holding conversations. They had only recently began to start acting more comfortable around each other. However the matter was soon revolved when Naegi had remembered something important about Naruto.

She wants to be a ninja.

So deciding that was the best way to go about it he told Lee what he thought and the both nodded in agreement.

"Oi you over there." Naegi called.

Naruko started looking around for who was calling her until her eyes settled on the pair. Were they going to make fun of her? "Who me?" She asked wondering what he wanted.

Naegi nodded "Yes you, Do you want to join us?" He said pointing to him and Lee. This had the effect of causing every other kid in the yard to stop and gawk at the display with the same expression on their minds. 'Why her?'

Naruko was confused. She had seen him around before. Usually he just practices ninjustu or taijustu and tells other kids to go away. She had actually wanted to ask him if she could practice being a ninja with him but thought about how every other kid treats her and figured that he'd just punch her or something. So it came to her surprise when he had asked her if she wanted to join. Was this some sort of trick? "Um sure." She said hesitantly even if he had something bad planned she might as well take a chance.

Naegi nodded and smiled. "Great, my names Naegi and this is my friend Rock Lee." he said. "I hope we get along."

Seeing that he had no ill intentions she decided to introduce herself. "Hello my name is Naruko Uzumaki, i'm going to be the next hokage dattebayo."

To her added surprise Naegi didn't laugh at her dreams. "I guess that you should start training then strawberry that's a pretty hard road in life." this surprised her even further most people don't encourage her and although he made fun of her hair he did it in good sense. Although it still wasn't enough to cause her not to get irritated.

"Like your hair is any better, why is it black and white you mime." she retorted smirk on her face when Naegi adopted his own irritated expression.

"Please my hair colors are fabulous." Naegi said running his hair through his head.

Lee however had his own input. "Sorry to interrupt guys but I believe that it is my hair that is the best of all of ours." Lee said triumphantly.

Naruko and Naegi yelled out a simultaneous "Is not mines better." then two proceeded to glare at each other.

And thus was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **End note.**

 **Yes I've brought Lee into this.**


	3. Slice of life

**Author's note.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter remember to leave a review on how I could improve, vote on the poll, and leave your thoughts.**

 **Current ages**

 **Lee 7**

 **Naegi 6-7**

 **Naruko 6**

* * *

 **2 years later a day before the academy starts**

 **11:00**

(Naegi - 1st person)

Two hours, two hours is how long I have been fighting against my opponent across the battleground from me. We started fighting at three in the afternoon deciding on pure taijustu otherwise the nearby landscape wold be like a prelude to the fourth shinobi world war. At first we blocked and dodged everything we threw at each other, but eventually we began to tire and whiffing kicks and punches became full on contact and bruises and bones started getting broken. I hate to admit it but my opponent is going to win this match in the end. I have may have speed and stamina but I lack power. My opponent has all three.

"Y-you r-ready t-t-to g-give up yet?" I ask between panting breaths.

Just because i'm going to lose doesn't mean i'm not going to admit it and give up.

"N-not o-on y-your l-life d-dattebayo." My red headed opponent says almost as. "I-if I g-give up now how would I b-become hokage?"

Didn't fall for it eh? Fine by me then.

Seeing that neither of us are going to give up we cock our punches back and get ready to punch one more time and I dodged under their fist and land a decisive blow to their jaw.

Is what I wish I could say.

What actually happened was that I lost my momentum midway on my run and ended up stopping as her fist was colliding to my face as I get sent back a couple feet knocking me on my ass. I guess now is a good time to give up as any.

"I surrender you win." I say with my hands waving in a motion that would normally include a mini white flag. "Oh god breathing sucks right now."

"Hell yes dattebayo." My opponent says all traces of fatigue gone as if they were never there more than likely overwritten by exictement. She then comes over to me and offers a helping hand up. I take her hand and perform the seal of reconciliation.

"Good match even if I did get my ass kicked again." If I could use ninjustu I probably could of won. Having two affinities gives you a lot of options on versatility.

"Yeah it was. Now that that's over want to get some dango?" After Guy brought dango for us all after a training session one day Naruko decided that she found the second best thing to ramen and alternates between the two each day. Today is dango, tomorrow is ramen.

"Sorry but there's something I have to do here maybe later." I feel bad as seeing her disappointed face I really do, but there's something in the forest that's really bugging at me and I need to see what the hell it is.

"Oh okay dattebayo. Well see ya later then." She says leaving the training ground. Lee and Guy have already left to do their extreme physical training in the strong fist style. Lee has all but become a mini Guy clone at this point and mixes in some Senju taijustu elements into his style.

Okay now to see what the hell has been bugging me for so goddamn long. Whatever it is, it is in the forest, but I can never pinpoint exactly where it's at though it's like it's everywhere. Wait a minute, Senju, forest, weird feelings. Let me try something.

Alright then let's grab as many seeds as I can find and old them in the palm of my hand and pour chakra and I open my palm to see I get...

nothing.

*Sigh*

I'm going to be here a while.

I run through my hand signs and two shadow clones pop up next to me. Tobirama thank you for the details on all your justu so that Naruko and I can spam shadow clones to make life that much easier. Even if I can only go at twice the normal rate.

* * *

 **12:00**

(Naruko pov 1st person)

I wonder why Naegi didn't want to come eat dango this time around. He is heavily in love with the stuff. More so than I love ramen in fact and that's saying something.

What? I acknowledge I have an addiction to ramen. Doesn't mean i'm going to do anything about it though.

Anyway that thing he 'has' to do probably involves reading those orange books he keeps away from us. What's weirder is that he constantly giggles and blushes when he reads it just what the hell is so funny about those books dattebayo.

Ah whatever dango here I come.

"Hello there Naruko what can I get you?" the dango seller lady Amaidesu asks me. Besides Teuchi-san she's one of the few restaurant owners that don't immediately shun me from there shops or oversell the prices. Bushy brows-sensei had a fit when he discovered that. He was even angrier when they decided to kick me out of the orphanage. I didn't mind that last one I get my own apartment and those two get stuck in their crappy room. He's like an overprotective dad sometimes though, but still i'm glad.

"I'll take three dango sticks please."

"That will be 1,500 ryo then." I reach into my pocket and-

Uh whoops looks like I left my wallet at home dattebayo.

"Sorry looks like I don't have my wallet on me at the the time." I say rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. I mean seriously this is kind of embarrassing dattebayo.

"I'm sorry Naruko, but I can't hand out dango for free." She says sadly. I understand she is just being fair atleast she's not yelling at me right.

"Excuse me ma'am i'll cover for her." a kid with black hair and facial lines hands Amaidesu the money for the sticks and she hands me three dango sticks. I turn to face the man.

"Hey thank you um." I say hoping to get his name.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." Uchiha? The people Naegi keeps calling move stealing bastards? He doesn't seem like that much of a bastard if he pays for random people's dango.

"Well Itachi my name is Naruko Uzumaki and i'm going to be the next hokage dattebayo." I say giving him a bright smile. "Good thing I woe you one huh."

"There is no need to thank me the joy of helping other dango lovers is enough for me." he says that, but I still feel bad that he just paid for my food without a second thought so I offer him one. He looks surprised for a second, but he goes back to his blank face quickly and takes the dango stick. "Thank you."

"Hey it's nor problem dattebayo it's the least I can do as the next hokage."

He looks at me for a moment as if he thinking about something before he finally speaks. "Tell me are you going to be a ninja just so you can be a hokage?" I nod but I still think that was a weird question of course I am. How else would i become hokage? "I see tell me why do you want to become hokage?"

"To have everyone finally acknowledge me dattebayo."

"Tell me do you realize you have to get everyone to acknowledge you first then become hokage."

Oh well um, shit, I actually never thought about that.

I guess the look on my face gave him his answer so he continued. "Besides why have everyone acknowledge you when those closest to you acknowledge you already. A bunch of nameless faces can't compare to the ones you know."

I guess he kinda has a point dattebayo. I'm used to having people I don't know ignore or hate me by this point, but what would I do if Naegi, Guy, Lee, or Jiji didn't? I understand what he saying but. "Why we talking about my dreams right now?"

He looks surprised for a moment and looks like he doesn't know the answer himself. Eventually he just smiles for a second before quickly reverting back to his stupid blank expression. "I honestly don't know. Do me a favor though my brother is entering the academy this year, he's a bit shy and might have trouble making friends. Do me a favor and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? "Just what is that supposed to mean dattebayo?"

Instead of answering he just smirks "hn's" and leaves. What the hell is 'hn' supposed to mean? Get back here you bastard and tell me you asshole dattebayo. Whatever annoying Uchiha's aside I guess I should help his brother since he asked me too, even if I have no clue what the hell he meant.

"Um excuse me Naruko-chan?" I look at Amaidesu wondering what she wants." You dropped your dango."

I look at the ground and saw that my delicious snack fallen on the ground. Never to be recovered.

"DAMMIT DATTEBAYO." That asshole made me drop my dango, he's dead!

* * *

 **Konoha streets. 12:44**

(Itachi - 3rd person)

In all honesty Itachi had no clue what to make of his most recent conversation with the random red headed girl. She looked like his mother's old friend Uzumaki Kushina just with whisker marks and strawberry hair. Thinking of her made him think of her husband the yondaime. Maybe that's why he had started talking about dreams of hokage. Kushina and the Yondaime were always nice to him and treated him to dango when they could. It saddened him a great deal when he learned they died for Konoha's sake.

Itachi stopped walking when he got the sudden familiar sense of dread. Itachi has only felt something like this twice, the lesser one when he was carrying Sasuke during the kyuubi attack and the worse one, a woman's fury specifically Kushina's.

Itachi shuddered at the memory of Kushina getting angry at Teuchi during pregnancy when she was denied extra ramen left his three year old mind with nightmares to this day.

But this feeling was worse and judging from the way the people around him we're quivering in fear they felt it too, but if they we're conscious when Itachi himself was near paralyzed with fear that could only mean one thing.

He was the target of this person, no, predator's anger.

His thoughts were confirmed when he turned around to see what he thought was the Kyuubi in red headed little girl form come towards him. He was stuck in his spot for a moment before he decided that being there any longer wouldn't help his already deteriorating condition. He'd rather deal with the actual Kyuubi itself than her. He decided that his brother was both safe and in horrible danger if that's what he had watching out for him.

For now the best course of option was to run of course the roofs should be the most viable option.

Itachi walked up the nearest roof and turned around to his horror as she began walking up the roof as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Itachi quickly shook his surprise and simply decided to hop roof from roof away from the mini Kyuubi after him only for her to follow close behind. 'How was this even possible?' Itachi thought 'Most gennin don't know how to tree walk let alone funnel chakra into their legs'.

Itachi make the quick deduction that she was better than most gennin and would be better than most chunnin in a couple years. She'll be in the academy for a year at the most before they decide she is more than ready to be a ninja. If this is how the current generation is turning out he would have to step up Sasuke's training after all he wouldn't want his imouto (little brother) looking bad now would he?

Thankfully she doesn't seem to know the body flicker technique and this allowed Itach to havei a safe getaway from the raging red head knowing that she wouldn't go near the Uchiha district.

He hopes.

"Hey Itachi." A fellow Uchiha cheerfully greeted him upon his arrival.

"Hello Shisui-san." Itachi greeted with his usual monotone.

"So you gonna explain why that girl was chasing you?" Shisui said obviously amused by Itachi running away from a girl who's not even a ninja yet.

"Hn." indignantly replied.

"Of course you won't." Shisui said rolling his eyes with mirth barely hidden mirth.

* * *

 **training ground nine 12:00**

(Lee 1st person)

One hundred and ninety seven.

One hundred and ninety eight.

One hundred and ninety nine.

Two hundred, yes I finally did it.

"Sensei, I did it two hundred hand stands am I being most youthful?"

"Yes Lee you are now we can stop for the day Naegi and Naruko are more than likely done already."

Huh I guess in my youthful passions I didn't notice that it was nearing midday I suppose that it is time for us to stop.

"So Lee you're going to start the academy with Naegi and Naruko tommorow right?" I nodded. "You didn't mind waiting a year for them to be able to enter the academy so you all could join together?" I nodded at this too.

"Sensei why are you asking me this again?" Sensei's face took on a serious look. I don't understand what is troubling him he has asked me this before.

"Because Lee you three's plan might not go that way." What is sensei talking about? "Those two already know most if not all of what the academy teaches and should be on par with a basic gennin ninja at this point. You are too, but unlike them you can't properly use chakra so the school might not let you graduate anywhere near as early as those two will. At the most they will let you move up a year."

"But sensei what about all of my hard work?"

"you have done very good Lee with the combination of the gates and your current taijustu I have no doubt you could reach jonin by the time your fifteen. I'm just saying they might not let you graduate early as a gennin until they feel like it would be safe to let you go out there. I'm just saying be prepared to be on a team without the one or the both of them." Ah I see. "Don't look so crestfallen Lee i'm sorry to say this, but unfortunately things don't always go the way we want to them too." I know sensei is right but dammit. "Besides you don't need a rank to prove how good you are there is a number of times where a lower rank ninja has easily beat a higher rank one. A rank doesn't mean anything your skills do so keep at it kid."

Sensei is right I shouldn't just give up that would be unyouthful. This is nothing but a minor setback on my way to become a ninja. How could I even dare think of giving up after everything I done. Besides I still haven't gotten into an all out match with Naruko or Naegi yet.

"Yes your right sensei i'm sorry for doubting myself for even a second, and for that I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha."

"Good Lee I shall join you. Let's go show everyone just how youthful we are." Sensei then took of running and I followed behind him.

* * *

 **Back with Naegi**

 **1:00**

(Naegi 1st person.)

Ok let's try this one more time just to make sure I got this. Focus your chakra into your palm. Apply nature transformations. Then put on nature transformation and open palm to see...

Sprouting seeds.

Perfect wood release usage. I can't believe it. I have a nature transformation kekkai genkai (bloodline limit). Holy shit I just did it right there. I mean it's nothing too special but it is something. I have to keep this under wraps my surname can cause enough problems it's lucky enough I managed to avoid root all this time. This this is like asking Danzo to poke and prod at me. I can't tell anybody about this. I'll just practice this in secret and only use it in emergencies.

I should probably get the hell outta here before someone sees me. I'll be back tomorrow to try turning the seeds into trees. Look on the bright side if being a ninja sucks I can always have a job at being a carpenter. Build entire houses with complete furniture in minutes. Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea in fact.

 **Shadow clone justu.**

"You two sit here and practice wood nature transformation enough to be able to make wood clones."

"So that when you eventually get really good at this you'll use 'that technique' to disguise yourself and become a world wide famous carpenter." Shadow A said.

"Yep"

"Got it boss." they said in unison and dashed off to gather more seeds while I went into town to acquire some supplies.

Sucks ass I can't make more than two of these guys. It'll take me a least a a year to be able to use wood release in combat properly. Took me long enough to master basic water justu and earth styles. Oh well i'm still young again i'll just focus on being able to craft water justus out the air like Tobirama did for now.

*Bump*

Ow who the hell wasn't watching where they were-

"I-i-i'm s-sorry I-i d-didn't watch w-where I-i w-was g-going." In front of me ladies and gentlemen was a very young Hinata looking like a nervous wreck. Dammit I would congratulate her on making me feel bad for wanting to snap at her for bumping into me if I didn't know that wasn't in act.

"Oi oi it's cool accidents happen no need to be nervous i'm not going to bite your head off. Man I don't look like that much of a bad guy do I? I mean sure my hair is black and white, but I can't help that my hair is a bit weird."

"N-no y-you d-don't l-look b-bad a-and y-your h-hair i-isn't w-weird." She says inspecting a very interesting piece of dirt. I decided to kneel down tot he ground and look at the exact spot she's looking at. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

"Well you apparently find this part of the ground very interesting either that or my face is just so ugly that you would rather look at dirt." I say making a face of mock hurt.

"N-No i-it's n-not t-that a-at a-all. I-i'm j-just n-nervous s-sorry." she starts focusing on my feet now.

"Then lose it." I quickly say seriously this is getting annoying and this needs to be nipped in the bud early on

"W-what?"

"Loose the nervousness."

"I-i c-can't j-just d-do -"

"Bullshit you can't just channel your inner hidden dragon."

"M-my w-what?"

"Your inner hidden dragon, it's that part of you that just has confidence bursting out of it and lights a fire in your eyes."

"I-i d-don't t-think I-i have o-one of those." she starts facing the ground again. That is getting kind of annoying.

"Of course you do everyone has one you just take too little of it. You just need to learn how to take just enough of it, but not too much of it."

"W-what h-happens i-if y-you t-take t-too m-much o-of i-it." she decided to look back up at me again.

"You don't wanna know. Anyway I believe that you can learn how to control it."

"R-really?"

"Hell yes my name is Naegi and starting today you shall go on the road to being confident. What's your name."

"H-hinata H-hyuuga."

"We start this tomorrow at 5:00 since i'm busy today." I pulled a blank scroll out from my pocket and quickly wrote some words on it. "For now practice saying these words without stuttering." I hand the list to her/

She took the list but looked confused at them. "W-what's s-so s-special a-about t-these w-words." Ah perfect she doesn't know what fuck means perfect.

"There words of confidence just make sure not to say them in front of adults they feel really threatened when kids say these words." Or in my old life's case resulted in an ass whooping but she doesn't need to know that. "I have to go now so I will see you tomorrow or not." I say running in the direction of the store I was looking for.

A couple corners later and i'm here at the front door. Alright time to get my package I've been waiting a whole month for it.

* * *

 **Inside the shop**

(Third person.)

A man behind the counter was patiently waiting for customers. Specifically two customers after all they did come here to buy the same thing every time it came out.

"Excuse me sir I would like to make a purchase." Ah there was customer number one in fact.

Customer one was a man who the clerk man didn't know. He always kept a mask over his face and kept one of his eyes covered. He hadn't even bothered to tell him his name, but as long as he kept paying he didn't care. The only thing he could tell about the man was that he was a leaf ninja from his headband covering his right eye and had the oddest gravity defying silver hair.

"Sure he you go one copy of the latest edition of Icha Icha paradise. That'll be 3,500 ryo" The clerk man said passing him a familiar orange book from a certain toad sage.

"Thank you." The one eyed silver haired man said walking out of the store already reading the book.

The ringing of bells an hour later told him that his second customer might have already showed up.

"What sup man you got the latest edition of Icha Icha paradise?" A cute dark skinned woman with white hair wearing a white stripped black tracksuit vut just above the navel and shorts with black sandals. Unlike the last man this woman was more than likely just some civilian at first he thought she was just some kid henged so they could get a glimpse at the books, but from what he knew about henges they never feel physical nor do they last when you hit them. He embarrassingly found out that when he hit her with a broom when they first met. He was afraid that she would press charges but just said that if he wanted her to stay quiet just give her the newest copy of Icha Icha paradise whenever they came out to which the store owner happily agreed it wasn't like they were his best selling series anyway.

"Sure Rise here you go." the clerk man said happily handing her a book. He wasn't too mad with her she wasn't bad looking at all in fact he had asked her on dates multiple times but he always was sadly rejected for the same reason that he had respected.

"Thanks man if I wasn't into girls I would totally kiss you right now." Ah yes the glaring fact that she sadly wasn't into men. Regrettable but he promised to respect her opinion. After all her cleavage has more than enough eye candy. Main reason why he made sure to get the newest edition when they came in.

"Oh that's alright enjoy your book." At this she nodded and left the store book in tow. Oh yeah watching her tight clothes on her ass on the way out was another reason he made sure to get the books.

What the clerk man didn't know however was the second she left the store she would quickly hide in an alleyway and come out in her true form of a six year old boy with white and black hair and with the same clothes on but actually fitting with the tracksuit covering the entire body and the shorts became pants while the sandals stayed the same. Smirking to himself on yet another successful acquisition of supplies he went home for the day to read the entire book in his orphanage room.

'I wonder if I should show up for dinner?' he thought on his way back. 'Nah i'll just use sexy no justu and score some free food. Men are really easy to exploit when you have nice tits.'

* * *

 **The next day 7:00**

(Third person pov)

At seven o clock the academy was busy. It had just opened up again for another year ready to take in students again. This year would prove interesting however. There were multiple clan heirs in the same class this year proving for it to be a most interesting year.

Three of them in the crowd of students being called to classes had a shared goal in mind for this year however. These three students knew each other and would be the ones to stand out this year among everyone else however. Two clan heirs no one even knew about, but two of them and the first ninja who would be unable to use ninjustu or even basic nature transformations all while wearing green spandex.

These three knew the goal clearly in nodded in understanding to each other the second they went to the same class.

There goal. Graduate from the academy within one year's time.

* * *

 **Omake training**

(2 years later)

"Naegi-san are you sure this is necessary to training." Hinata asks me as we stand outside our target.

"Yes I am." I'm sure this will help with confidence.

"I get the feeling that's a load of shit." Perfect swearing is already at an acceptable level. She's come so far.

"Excuse me, but what happened to your stutter?" You cannot argue with results.

"Dammit fine." She ran through the hand signs for the justu I showed her. **Sexy justu.** Taking in her new form she went into the store and came out a bit later with the newest edition of Icha Icha.

"There was that so hard now?" I took the book from her hands. I need to know whether or not Yukari and Minato finally tie the know with each other or does Minato's evil brother Dio prevent him from getting her in the end.

"No, I just wish you didn't have me going into stores buying you porn." Don't say that like you don't read it too.

"Well your more confident now aren't you?" you have moved on so far from spying on the hot springs when asked to and dumping paint into the hyuuga bath house. The chaos that ensued when we had to outrun pissed off clansmen. Heheh that would be much scary if I had said that in my past life.

"I'll admit that you are a good teacher sometimes." Even if I have no clue what i'm doing. I'm saying that in the present tense too. Oh well if it works it works.

"Then I have taught you well my pupil now let's go get dango." Dango is still fucking amazing.

* * *

 **End note**

 **I'm going to try switching character points of view more often this time around. Tell me what you think of that.**

 **Amaidesu means sweet in japanese. Corny pun I know.**

 **Current poll is going on**

 **Naruko -16**

 **Hinata - 11**

 **Karin - 6**

 **Sakura- 3**

 **Temari- 2**

 **Ino - 1**

 **Voting will stop after the land of tea mission.**

 **Thank you all for your time and I hope you have a good day.**


	4. First day of school

**Author's note**

 **This chapter came out a bit longer than others since I had a bunch of stuff I wanted to put in.**

 **As always leave a review voicing opinions, questions, or just general ideas that will be taken into consideration(But not guaranteed to happen.).**

* * *

(Naegi 1st person)

1st day of the academy. Always a eventful ceremony no matter who you are. The buzz of the students. The feeling of butterflies of meeting your new classmates. The excitement that is wondering if they're going to serve meatballs for lunch on the first day. The worry that comes with getting a good seat in class. It's like i'm six years old all over again.

Oh wait I am.

Anyway we're going to be ignoring that and i'm going to just take my seat right here in the back like the awkward hermit I was and embrace this desk. Ah you gotta love the smell of hard wood in the morning, and I do mean both kinds.

Naruko and Lee just took seats beside me while giving me weird looks since i'm usually not the one who's excited like this for anything outside of battle. I guess there a bit not used to this so they just silently sat down next to me.

"Naegi is everything okay?" Naruko asks me.

"Yeah i'm just excited for school is all." I reply.

"Naegi-san why did you bring your scroll here?" Lee asks pointing to the memento of mom strapped vertical on my back. I would have it on my waist, but i'm not big enough for that.

"Simple because I don't trust to leave it at the orphanage around everyone else." Whether or not this thing has a fourteen word password system I don't trust those fucking caretakers back at home to not touch my shit or throw it away. Besides a skilled fuinjustu master could probably hack his way in here. Would you believe me if I told you sealing is a lot like computer programming just able to effect more.? Good thing I have a ten year head start on it.

"N-naegi-san m-may I-i s-sit b-back h-here.?" A gentle voice behind me asks.

Oh hello chibi Hinata of course you may. We ended up staring at each other in awkward silence since I just realized she can't read minds so I nod vigorously and she sits her red faced self down getting acquainted, though not as intimately as me, with the wood by constantly staring at it. I might as well make conversation with her.

"Hinata meet my best friends Naruko otherwise known as strawberry." Gesture to red headed companion to my right.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruko nice to meet you dattebayo."

"And this is Lee otherwise know as bushy brows." Cue said mini Guy to go nice guy pose.

"Yes my name is Rock Lee this is a most youthful meeting between us."

"And you two this is my new protege Hinata." Cue attempt to look at us dead in our eyes and introduce herself with the confidence of a proud independent black woman free of any stuttering. Notice how I said attempt. What ended up happening is that she did the complete opposite full of stutters, lack of confidence, and Hinata indulging in her new fetish for feet.

"H-hello Lee-san. N-naruko-san." She at least scored brownie points for nodding and not stuttering Lee.

"What does Naegi mean by protege is she training with Guy now, Naegi that's a bad idea I don't think she could handle Guy."

I could tell her myself but what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give Hinata a chance to speak whenever she wanted. So instead of saying something I gesture to Hinata to speak. Hinata don't give me that hesitant look now go on and answer her.

"W-well I r-ran into Naegi yesterday and he offered to help me with my confidence."

"Speaking of which how did you do on those words last night?" I must know how my pupils were doing. I take my job very seriously.

"I m-managed t-to s-say d-damn." Excellent work Hinata you've already made me proud. Sadly I can't say that out loud so I just give a bright smile and nod. "A-also I w-will m-meet y-you l-late t-today I t-told m-my f-father t-that I w-would b-be g-gone s-so h-he g-gave m-me u-until s-seven."

"Yeah so sadly I won't be able to meet with sensei today."

"That is okay Naegi-san helping your classmates is-" Lee why did you stop. What are you looking at. I follow his gaze to a desk in the middle of class and I see oh that explains it, hey there Sakura. Well looks like I have to give Lee advice on love. Like my previous experiences were any better.

"Lee just sit next to her and introduce yourself don't be overbearing let the romance build and whatever you do don't go near the friend zone." Lee looked at me confused on what I was saying, but he understood after a second and started walking over to Sakura. Lee and Sakura started talking for a bit and they looked like they were enjoying each others company. Then Lee looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up when Sakura wasn't looking. Good job Lee just avoid the friend zone that's painful.

"Hello class my name is Iruka Umino and i'll be your teacher at the academy. We'll start off with introducing ourselves would anyone like to go first?" Naruko's, Lee's, and couple others hands went up first immediately. I think I saw Kiba and Ino in those hands. "Alright how about you on the back." Naruko stuck her tongue out at Lee and walked up front.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo." Of course you will. You have everyone here's support.

"Yeah right like you could ever be Hokage tomato. What's with that hair anyway that's so weird." Their is a wave of snickers in the class. While i'm sitting here planning for that purple haired bitch's funeral when Naruko beats her ass down later. Naruko is absolutely furious when she comes back and the class is still snickering slightly. I'm just going to scoot away from Naruko a bit Hinata thankfully had the same idea.

"Settle down class alright how about you over there in green." Lee jumps and I mean literally jumped from his position to the front of class and turned around and gave everyone a nice guy pose.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee. I hope this will be a most youthful year." Lee went back to his seat not seeing Ami and her little pose of hoes laughing at that 'weird eyebrow green freak' what a bitch.

The next one to go up was that bitch Ami. Then her entire pose. Then some other random faces I don't know. Oh hey look there's Shino.

"Hello my name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs. Why, because there are a varied and interesting species." After Shino came Shikamaru.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. This is so troublesome." That's so Nara I thought about falling asleep for the rest of the day. Next up is Kiba.

"My name is Inuzaka Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru. I'm going to be the hokage one day." I decided to voice otherwise.

"No, you won't Naruko will." Just look at the end of the Naruto or Naruko or whatever the hell you call it now manga. Happily married with two children sure at the time she was a he and married to Hinata, but hey for all I know it could still happen.

"Who the hell asked for your opinion and just what makes you think she would be hokage first she's a girl?" Akamaru bared his fangs at me.

"Simple because she's much better than you dog breath so am I, but I don't really care about being hokage." This seemed to really set Kiba off. Look at me making enemies in the first day.

"Like some girl could beat me and you don't look so tough." I don't get insulted by being called weak when I know i'm better.

"Aw is the poor little dog boy afraid to get beat." Kiba does not take this well and gets ready to fight me. Most of the class is all but cheering for us to fight at this point and i'm going to gladly give them one.

"Settle down class if your going to fight wait for the taijustu spars later today." Kiba takes his seat and glares at me the entire time he's sitting there. "And you." Iruka said pointing at me. "since you interrupted the class like that you get to go next." Fine by me I planned on going after Hinata but whatever.

I decided to show off and walk backwards on the walk continuing until I hit the other end of the classroom. Then I turn around and put an open palm to my face and pose. "My name is Naegi and one of these days i'm going to be the biggest bad ass you've ever seen."

"Yeah right your hair is two different colors. You're a bigger freak than tomato over there how are you going to be a bad ass at anything?" Kiba said.

"Let's see you wall walk then bitch." I know full well no academy student know that. I honestly don't know why i'm so aggressive today.

"Oh so you wanna-"

"Quit before I give you both detention." Damnit Iruka you ruined my fun again.

I don't like the idea of detention so I just settle for glaring at Kiba and walking back to my seat. I pass Sasuke and I glare at him and he glared back. I don't know why I did that, but I just had the feeling that he was my enemy. I guess it's something between Senju and Uchiha's not that he knows it.

Anyways next was Sasuke. I think around half of the girls creamed their pants by the end of his introduction. Then Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and finally Choji ending class introductions. "Alright then since that was everybody we'll all be going outside to get a assessment of all of your skills. First we'll do ninjustu." Iruka then walked outside the classroom waiting for the rest of us to follow.

Sweet my forte. I decided to take Hinata and walk by Lee and Naruko on the way out I might as well get her used to this little group right now. She didn't protest thankfully, but she did constantly blush and look at the ground. Eventually we all made it outside with Iruka waiting for us at a clearing.

"Alright then we'll start off with ninjustu who wants to go first." I immediately raise my hand among the only other two Sasuke and Naruko the only two likely to know ninjustu.

"Alright then Sasuke you go first."

"Ah, why him?"

"Oh please what ninjustu would you or tomato know?" Kiba said.

"More than you." Kiba just glared and walked away.

Sasuke waled up and performed handseals and did a **fire style:** **Great fireball** **technique** and completely charred a training that was only C rank Naruko and I can do B rank justus easily, but all the girls complemented him anyway. I went up next and most people simply scoffed at me thinking I couldn't do anything to top their precious Sasuke-kun. Time to put some bitches in their place.

Let's see I can't perform water dragon here there's not enough water and i'm not experienced enough to make water styles out of nothing yet. Earth style would be a bit to destructive oh what to do.

"Hurry up and do something unless you were just bullshitting earlier."

"Shut up I need to think which one to do."

Oh I know alright the hand seals tiger, rat, horse, snake, dragon, clap hands, kneed the chakra in your stomach, and spit.

 **Water style: water severing wave.**

I then shoot a high powered water stream out of my mouth that easily severs several of the training dummies in half surprising most of the kids here and Iruka. I don't blame him that technique was at least a B rank most kids my age shouldn't even be able to use it, but i'm Senju and Naruko is an Uzumaki and both those clans have higher reserves than normal albeit I will never be anywhere near Naruko's level mine is still impressive. Smiling I go back to the crowd and give all of them my shit eating grin as Naruko walks up and performed her technique.

 **Wind style: Shredding air.**

Oh sure launch those sharp ass goddamn winds. Go ahead completely shred half of all the training yard dummies. Sure come over here with that smirk, don't worry i'll be wiping that off real soon. Fuck you and those B rank techniques.

"Showoff." I say.

"Like water severing wave wasn't a high level technique." She said crossing her arms

"At least it wasn't A rank."

"Hey how the hell did you two do that." Kiba asked us. Most of the class were around us too.

"We just do." I'm not going to reveal my big bad list full of techniques and history there's kinjustu in this scroll.

"Bullshit." Unfortunately Kiba did not want to take that for an answer. "Tell us now."

"How about this if one of you guys beat me in a spar i'll tell all of you how we know that if the one who beats me asks me to."

"Deal." Kiba said smirking. I don't blame him for thinking hes won that. After all i'm just some lowly non clan orphan who happens to know a high level technique. There's no way he'll beat all the clan heirs in this class.

Please I may only last around ten minutes against Lee, but that is pretty impressive.

"Anyway class let's move on to projectile throwing." Iruka then proceeded take a kunai out his pocket and throw it a target hitting it dead in the center before repeating the process on all of the other ones. Then he told us to line up and get ready to throw them at the targets.

Most of the civilian kids had missed their targets completely or barely hit the outer rings. The clan kids had hit near the center targets, except for Sasuke who had hit his close to bullseye. Then there came our tuns. Lee took his kunai and hit all of his targets bulls eye each of the kunai suck in so deep you could only see the hook. On Naruko's turns she took her kunai and each of them went through the targets and went directly behind them. Then all of the targets proceeded to split in half as the kunai was nature transformed with wind chakra. For me I just hit everything like normal on the bulls eye since my nature transformation will only increase external force (Earth) or internal force (water).

Either way we impressed everybody yet again. The next lesson was taijustu where we were told that we would fight until we lost and that girls and boys would have separate matches until the last two who would fight each other, I made sure to warn Hinata to forfeit if she fights Naruko. As you could imagine Kiba was waiting to fight with me so Iruka just sighed and called our names up first for the boys and Naruko and Ami on the girls. Kiba had jogged to the ring while I simply took my time and walked all the way the there. No need to waste energy before I even make it their.

"So you ready to lose and spill your secrets?" Kiba asked me settling in the Inuzuka clan taijustu stance.

"I should be asking you that." I said settling into the Senju fighting stance.

"Alright you two no ninjustu first to get knocked out of the ring, knocked out, or be hit with what would be a killing blow loses." We nodded at the rules. "Alright then begin."

Kiba took off immediately towards me at a speed which would be fast for anyone except Naruko and me. Lee is much faster than he'll be so I simply did a reverse roundhouse to his face as soon as he got close and he was stunned enough for a simple graple toss out the ring. Honestly if the ring wasn't there the match would be much longer.

"Winner Naegi."

Kiba got up and went back to the crowd and then some civilian kid came up. I took him down with a right hook to the jaw. Shino got a leg sweep and a elbow drop. Shikamaru gave up. I offered Choji barbecue if he forfeited and he did. I got lucky that I didn't run into Lee with any of the civilians. I looked over at the girls side and noticed most of them were sporting large facial bruising except Hinata. Then came Sasuke Uchiha.

"So ready to lose?" I asked him.

"Sorry, but i'm not like everyone else I won't lose so easily against you." Sasuke said.

As soon as the match started I took the initiative and sent a punch towards his face. Sasuke actually managed to block before trying to send a kick towards my side. I couldn't dodge it in time when I was this close so I braced myself and took the kick sending me close to the outer ring. He pressed his advantage and did an axe kicked which I dodge and returned with my own kick at his face, which he rolled out of the way. Not letting him have a moments rest I chased after him sending a block punch to his face that he had blocked allowing me to follow with a quick knee jab to the stomach knocking the wind out of him followed by me grabbing him by his stomach and collar and throw him out the ring.

"Winner Naegi."

Sasuke got up and sulked off probably salty from his loss. Oh well he's about to get the joy of seeing me get my ass kicked soon anyway.

Then came Lee.

"Oi bushy brows just give up you can't beat him." Kiba said.

"I agree you should stop. Why? He is surprisingly good." Shino said.

"You don't have to do it." Choji said.

"Tch it's too troublesome don't bother trying." I shouldn't have to tell you who said that.

Lee was met with other words of discouragement, but he and he simply smirked back and walked to the ring.

This is where everything went wrong for me.

As soon as the match started Lee was on my ass like stink on shit and sent a quick roundhouse kick towards my face. I barely dodged the strike so that it only grazed me and even then the force of it was still strong enough to where it actually cut nose a bit simply from being close to it. It was followed with a multiple barely dodged grazing jabs with also left marks like the first one until eventually Lee went with a dynamic entry and hit me dead in the face breaking both my jaw and nose and left with a black eye. That's a lot of force for one kick. It sent me flying out the ring landing into a roll until I stopped when I hit the wall.

Needless to say most of the class was stunned for a second at least that's what I think I can't exactly see right now one of my eyes are swollen and my other eye is facing the ground. Then I eventually heard cheering for Lee. after a couple of minutes my eye finally healed enough for me to see and my jaw recovered enough for me to talk. My nose was still a bit crooked so I set it back in place with a loud crunching sound and it began healing as well.

"Looks like you're going to have to tell us your secret now huh." Kiba said smug as if he was the one who beat me. Jokes on him though.

"What are you talking about? I said if the one who beats me asks." I say in a coy tone.

"Well of course Lee is going to ask you how you know that." Kiba said smugly.

"No he won't you see Lee already knows how I know it so he doesn't need to ask me and he knows I rather keep it a secret." I enjoyed Kiba's face at that moment. Then he walked off and told everyone else the news which led to man y glares going my direction. I didn't care though I was busy fixing my nose the cuts had already healed so I sent Iruka off when he saw that I was fine.

I looked over at the girls side and saw that most of them had gashes on their clothes. Naruko must of been using nature transformation on her fists to increase speed and power. I could of used earth transformation, but I could honestly cripple some of these kids if I did that. I took a seat next to Hinata and got ready to watch the match.

"Alright class now to begin the final fight between Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruko." Iruka announced.

* * *

(Third person.)

Naruko and Lee had walked up to each other and settled into there stances. Lee's was Guy's strong fist version while Naruko's was a mix of both the strong fist style and Senju style due to having learned long ago that she was more effective if she mixed the two together.

"Begin."

As soon as Iruka said those words Naruko and Lee charged off towards each other. Naruko was the one to get a wind infused punch near Lee's ribs who had dodged the blow, but still received a minor cut from the wind chakra. Lee sent a kick to Naruko's face which she had dodged as well knowing that blocking any thing of Lee's blows was a mistake and would lead to heavy punishment. Lee followed up with a sweep kick then a punch the first one being dodged with a jump while the other hit her in the stomach.

Naruko quickly recovered though and grab the Lee's fist and send an uppercut to Lee's jaw before round housing him in his side while letting go of his fist sending him away from her, but not enough to knock him out of the ring. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment waiting for the other to make a move.

"Kick his ass Naruko!." Naegi yelled from his position next to Hinata startling the poor girl.

At this beckoning Naruko charged off towards Lee sending a sweeping kick his direction followed by a swift jab and a straight punch. Lee jumped over the sweep sidestepped the fist and grabbed her fist on the last punch and threw Naruko behind him only for her to recover mid throw just before she went out the ring and swing back around towards Lee and attempt another kick, punch, punch combo.

This time Lee back stepped further with the sweep and out of the range of the punches and jumped back in when the last one came and landed a dynamic entry to Naruko's chest sending her out of the ring.

"Winner Rock Lee." Iruka called.

Most of the girls and boys had cheered for Lee winning including Sakura a little to Lee's delight while Naegi and Hinata had stayed behind to check on Naruko. Hinata mainly because she was just following her first friend outside the clan around and Naegi because he had been on the receiving end of many dynamic entries and each time he had to sit out for the rest of the day so that his ribs and face would heal properly for the next day.

"Oi Naruko you alright?" Naegi asked pulling Naruko to her feet.

"Yeah i'm alright just a bit bruised, but I heal fast." Naruko said rubbing her chest. "Besides not only did I do better against Lee he kicked you in the face and while you heal fast it's nowhere near as fast as me." Naruko was then back on the ground as Naegi dropped her for that comment.

"Yeah yeah I get it Naegi isn't as good as you two when it comes to taijustu, but i'm best at ninjustu." Naegi said crossing his arms looking particularly smug.

"Whatever you say wimp." Naruko said rolling her eyes.

"Y-you b-both d-did r-really w-well." Hinata said trying to cheer up her new friends.

"Oh we're not sad about it Lee kicks our asses in taijustu spars almost daily. It's honestly how we got this good at taijustu even if was painful as all hell." Naruko said.

"Really badly." Naegi started unconsciously rubbing ghost bruises from previous spars.

"Naruko-san are you alright you saw what that attack did to Naegi here are you alright?" Iruka asked once he made he was through the crowd of kids to Naruko's position.

"Yeah yeah it just hurts now i'll be fine." Naruko said waving him off.

Iruka took another good look at Naruko before nodding and smiling. Then he turned back to the class and told them that they would be doing genjustu and then having a written test and then the boys could leave while girls attend Kunoichi classes much to most of girls' distress.

* * *

 **3:00 time for boys to leave and girls classes starts in twenty minutes.**

(Naruko 1st person)

"Why the hell do I have to go to some girly class while you two leave?" I ask my two closest friends.

"Because we're guys." Naegi responded with no sympathy, Traitor.

"You're assholes for leaving me here." I say. I swear sometimes there as bad as that guy from yesterday. Wait a minute there he is over there.

"YOU." I yell walking over to the Dango ruining asshole from yesterday dragging Lee and Naegi behind me.

"Ah Naruko-chan hello." He greets like nothing happened.

"Don't you pull that you ruined my dango yesterday."

"Ah sorry about that Naruko-san." he said that looking genuinely sorry.

"Ah it's okay." I can't be mad if he's actually sorry about it.

Wait a minute. I look around and I only see that Sasuke guy from earlier.

"Didn't you say you had a little sister who attended the academy?" I ask.

Itachi smiles for a moment before pointing at his younger brother. "Of course here she is." Sasuke glared angrily at his brother. I'm still confused though isn't he a guy.

"But isn't he a guy?"

"Yes but look at how girly he is looks. I certainly can't call him my brother now can I?" Itachi said smirking.

I couldn't help it I laughed at that. Sasuke looked a bit angry at it though oh well.

"Naruko-san who is this." Lee asked. I guess is shouldn't just hold them here forever.

"Oh this is Lee and Naegi my two friends."

"Hello a most youthful day to you. I'm Lee." Lee said in what Naegi called a nice guy pose. I don't care Guy and Lee still bug me when they do that.

"Yo my name's Naegi nice to meet you."

Itachi went back into his normal expressionless face and nodded. "My name is Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you." Itachi glanced at hiss fuming little brother and back to us. "Sorry Naruko-san but I must get going maybe we will see each other again." With that he walked off with his little brother.

"Weird guy." Naegi said.

"I know, but he payed for my dango so he's cool in my books."

"Hm I guess he's cool anyway see ya later have fun." Naegi and Lee then ran off before I could do anything, smart move.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WON'T." I yell.

* * *

(Third person)

 **5:00**

Naegi sat outside of the wall where he met Hinata yesterday seeing if the other would show up. He had been sitting there since the end of school at three with many buckets of paint of all colors and brushes that he kept hidden in storage scrolls he keeps in his tracksuits pockets. His sleeves were rolled up and his jacket was around his waist leaving his white undershirt visible. The infamous Senju scroll he carries with him at all times was at his side since it was too important to leave at home voice locked or not.

Soon after checking the time one more time Hinata had finally decided to make an appearance that went unnoticed by Hinata.

"H-hello N-naegi-san i'm n-not i-interrupting a-am I?"

Upon hearing Hinata's voice Naegi turned around and gave her a face splitting smile. "Oi hey Hinata of course not just pick up a brush and come over here." Naegi handed her one of the many on site brushes and gave her one of the wooden chairs next to him.

Hinata took a seat and hesitantly took a brush. "S-so h-how a-are w-we g-going t-to w-work o-on m-my c-confidence?" Hinata asked. Naegi seemed like he was a very confident person and she looked like he would know what to do.

"Well first of all tell me what exactly is undermining your confidence." Naegi has had friends come to him for advice in the past and he's had experience doing things like this even if he was the last person you should ever ask. Why they went to him he'll never know. "Oh yeah could you put some bright yellow over there please?"

Hinata thought about why she was so nervous for a while as she applied yellow paint to the fence. "Well i'm a clan heir who is considered weak, Father is never pleased with what I do, and Neji-san hates me."

Naegi nodded at this he already knew what the problem was so he just did told her what he thought was the best thing to say. "Well then tell me why exactly do you want to be a ninja in the first place?" Knowing what she would say next he continued. "And don't give me that i'm an heir shit. I'm talking what's your reason that no one told you have." He asked. "Purple line over there please."

Hinata was confused by this what exactly did he mean by that? "N-naegi-san w-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"Let me explain i'm not a ninja simply because I thought it would be fun and games. i know it involves a life of sadness and killing. The reason i'm a ninja is because my friends are and I want to keep them alive at all costs. I'm asking what's your resolve, the one thing nothing will get in your way for."

Hinata finally grasped what he meant before she started thinking about it again. In between all the clan business and the pressure of her father and Neji she knew what her resolve was. "I d-don't w-want t-to b-be w-weak." She said.

Naegi nodded at this satisfied by the answer and started putting the paint cans and brushes in scrolls. "Good you're on your way to finding that inner fire that drives everybody. So we'll start training right now. " Naegi put his Senju scroll on his hip. "First we'll be doing stealth, stamina, and byakugan range so turn it on right nwo."

"H-how?" Hinata said still sitting in here chair.

Naegi simply smiled and pulled Hinata out of her chair and running off dragging her along with him. "Turn your byakugan on and look around and you'll know why."

Hinata complied and turned on her byakugan and saw that many civilians and some of the Uchiha police force were on their way to their location. "N-naegi w-why a-are t-there t-that m-many p-people c-coming a-after h-here?"

Naegi simply pulled two face masks from his pockets and gave one to Hinata. "Because you didn't think that they would just allow us to paint on public property would you. Put this on every time we do this and wear something light next time." Naegi stopped and looked around a corner. "Alright then tell me locations?"

Hinata didn't want to get caught afraid of what her dad might do and looked around with her byakugan and pointed out every person's location as they ran allowing them to steer very clear of any ninjas and make it to the end of town into a clearing where they were home free.

They topped and sat down next to a tree when Naegi asked "So how was that?" the smile from earlier still there.

Hinata wanted to scold him for nearly getting him in trouble like that, but a part of her had to admit that except for almost getting caught and furiously scolded by her father that it was actually fun getting away from them. Using the byakugan in a situation like that is much more effective than a simple exercise and outmaneuvering the Uchihas was admittedly a good exercise. Beside making Uchiha's look stupid was always fun, she had met some of them and they were more obnoxious than her own clansmen. So she decided to give him a point and say "Kinda fun."

Naegi smiled even wider at it. "You even stopped stuttering for a bit."

"I-I d-did?" Hinata asked surprised at her own actions.

"Yeah meet me here on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's. I'll say it know that all you Hyuugas are arrogant in thinking that byakugan is the best thing ever and only that will beat everything so we'll be doing ninjustu and genjustu whenever we get here. Also exhaust your chakra every night that's how reserves get bigger."

Hinata wanted to protest but simply nodded instead too tired to do anything.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The police force were having a bad day today. Not only had they been outsmarted by two unknown vandalism. They were reported to be nothing but a pair of brats. Then the painting on the wall seemed to be the insulting them with the image of and Uchiha member with his head where his ass should be with the entire background consisting of various bright and cheerful colors unlike the Uchiha clan member who was painted a dull grey.

The chief was not going to be happy with this news.

* * *

 **Meanwhile during that Meanwhile**

Tobi allowed himself to laugh at the sight of seeing his clan being made fun of by a pair of six year old kids not even out of the academy yet. What's more is that they seemed to perfectly capture what he thought about most of his clan in a single painting.

He just knew that Fugaku would have a fit when he heard about it.

* * *

 **Omake Kunoichi classes.**

(Naruko 1st person.)

Why oh god why the hell am I doing this? I thought I was done with this.

"N-naruko-san i-is e-everything a-alright?"

"N-no Hinata tell me why must they torture me like this?"

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean? W-we a-are j-just p-p-picking f-flowers a-and y-you a-are d-doing w-well a-at i-it."

"Exactly I had enough of this when Naegi and I practice this."

"H-he what?" Hinata looked surprised at this.

"Yeah he told me things like this is important to being ninjas and had us go through methods of dressing and sewing and I hated it." I don't know where Naegi invented the sexy technique from but I curse whoever made it and damn myself for not making it myself.

* * *

 **End note.**

 **Polls**

 **Naruko - 20**

 **Hinata - 13**

 **Karin - 6**

 **Sakura - 4**

 **Temari - 3**

 **Tenten - 2**

 **Ino - 1**

 **Interested to know why Naruko's ship is the strongest. Although I guess having kids who have with three different hair colors on the same head is kinda appealing.**

 **I still hate the hell at writing stutters.**

 **I may either do graduation or the day of the kyuubi festival next chapter or find a way to do both.**

 **How I think the academy goes.**

 **1\. You can enter at ages 4-8**

 **2\. They gauge your abilities for the first day.**

 **3\. They have tests at the end of every year to see what your level is at and you will be moved depending on your score. Itachi was very skilled and thus was allowed to graduate early.**

 **4\. Naruto originally entered at four while everyone else entered at six and he only knew everyone for two years.**

 **5\. You usually graduate at twelve in peace times. four-nine in war times (Obito grad nine, Guy was 7, Kakashi was five).**

 **Quick question how was Obito and Kakashi in the same Chuunin exams? According to the wiki Kakashi was chuunin by 6 and Obito by eleven.**

 **Also final question Flying thunder god yes or no? If yes not for a while in the shippuden arc.**

 **HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY.**

 **Water release: Water severing wave.**

 **B rank**

 **User launches a stream of water out of their mouths that can cut or punch through objects easily.**

 **Wind release: shredding air.**

 **A rank**

 **User launches many air waves out their palms on an area completely shredding whatever is in the Aoe. Simply getting grazed leaves bad cuts.**


	5. The Toad

**Author's note**

 **HAHA you thought this would be something with the kyuubi festival or graduation from the academy but it was this instead.**

* * *

 **9 months later**

(Naegi 1st person)

Hello there. If you could see me know you'd know i'm running through Konoha with Hinata close behind me. You'd also see that we each have giant paint stains on each of our clothes and hair. I must say having dark pink in my hair is something I have to consider doing now that I see how good it looks.

"To the left." At Hinata's words we turned left into the next alleyway not losing our momentum.

The reason we're running so hard is because we just got done with our most successful attempt at painting, Striking directly on the first hokage's stupid face with . I don't dislike the first is just that I gotta let a mothafucka know that i'm the next wood style master and he's not. Showing him whose boss basically.

"We should be good as long as we avoid going near Ramen stands and ninja gear store." Nodding at this we ran to the right in the opposite direction of both of the stores to hit the escape area near the library.

Arriving there near out of breath we used chakra to walk up to the spot on the wall I hollowed out with wood release so that we could access the little indent here and wait for attention to us to die down. Upon walking in there and closing the wall behind us we sat down in our respective corners and just stayed silent except for the panting noises as we washed our hair out. The police were particularly brutal today having to run for three hours on end was not fun.

This is mostly how the last year or so has went for me. Wake up in the orphanage send shadow clones to practice wood nature transformation while i'm in school. As soon as school ends grab Lee get dango and wait for Hinata and Naruko to get out reading over the Senju scroll while i'm there. As soon as the two get out We either pull a prank with just the two of us or Train with Lee and Naruko. After that we go home and sleep.

Wood style training is going good especially when Hashirama put everything he used in this scroll. I have an obscene amount of affinity for water styles as it turns out. Fuinjustu is as complicated as usual and it's only do to the senju scroll on what not to do I haven't completely blown myself up yet and even then it's still nerve wracking and dangerous as all hell with as many landmines there are in that.

To explain how fuinjustu works in detail is that it's a lot like hacking and programming except you effect physical objects in the world making it that much more dangerous. Example, I can write down the basic codes for making a storage seal made for items and not human bodies, but if I were to say take a couple of the words and modify them it could become a corpse storage seal instead. Unfortunately that means if you accidentally write the codes for something like explode the second you finish the seal would explode instantly without the normal explosive note code for trigger. No wonder explosive notes are expensive.

But you can also have fun with it if you really tried. I could take an explosive note and change it to where normally instead of taking in chakra and turning it into fire nature and exploding like normal you can do whatever else you want. You could adjust rewrite it and make it turn the chakra into something like oil or, in today's case, paint instead. That only scratches the surface of techniques however. There's weight increases, chakra absorbs, lots of stuff. Enough of that we have an extremely exhausted boy and girl together in the same room and neiter of them smell of sex.

"Hey Hinata you alright."

"Y-yeah I am." These little escapades have helped Hinata with her confidence and she's almost lost her stutter completely. Being the most important part of a plan kinda does that too you. Sadly she still hasn't been noticed by her family their attention is almost completely on Neji right now. Shame too she could give Naruko and Neji runs for their money right now.

"Good you think you could use a quick scan to see if the area is clear? I'll pull out our extra jackets." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and scanned in a 40 meter radius around us. She doesn't even need to use hand seals to activate it now.

I meanwhile pulled out the scroll containing our jackets so that we could cover our stained shirts. A mini version of Hinata's part one jacket and a dark purple tracksuit for me. As soon as she gives the clear we can take off the masks and go back outside.

Honestly it's like we're Anbu already. Just instead of murdering innocents and stealing information we paint public property and say fuck the police.

"Well see you later i'm going to meet up with Lee." I promised him and Sakura dango after losing a bet on who could hold their breath under water longer. The thought of having Lee carry me everywhere for a day was to good to pass up.

"H-hai Naegi-san see you later." With that she walked off towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Arriving at the dango shop I saw Lee and Sakura waiting outside of the shop for me. As soon as he saw me he walked over and we gave each other a handshake as greeting.

"Ready to pay what you owe Naegi-san?"

"Tch whatever just because you can hold your breath longer than me doesn't make you any better than me." I turned to look at Sakura. "Hey Sakura how's it going?"

"Hello Naegi-san." Sakura greeted. "Thank you for treating us to dango."

I waved her thanks off. "Don't thank me thank Lee he won the bet. Besides I have enough money to last." After all it's not my money i'm using. The orphanage caretakers don't need to buy so much alcohol anyway i'm doing them a favor stealing their money.

We all walked into the dango parlor and ordered our sticks I got five while Lee and Sakura got three each. "So hows training between you two going?" Lee took on the job of helping Sakura get stronger in her taijustu game while I may of dropped some incredibly subtle hints to try medical ninjustu.

* * *

 _Flashback 3 months ago_

(Third person)

Sakura was sitting with her friends Lee and Ino discussing class when Naegi all of a sudden decided to walk up to Sakura and Ino and drop two books on medical ninjustu into their laps.

"Naegi-kun what is- " Ino tried to say but was quickly cut off by Naegi.

"Learn medical ninjustu." Then he walked off before anyone had the chance to speak leaving everyone stunned and very much confused.

The two girls recovered first and immediately decided that this was just one of Naegi's weird quirks that all prodigies seem to have, after all Sasuke, Lee, and Naegi aren't exactly the most approachable of people but at least they were cute. They did however know to take advice when it was given and decided to see if the idea had credit to it.

Lee was just wondering why Naegi suggested medical ninjustu when he admitted himself that it was too difficult for him to learn.

* * *

(Naegi 1st person)

My flashback was interrupted when Sakura decided to to acknowledge my question. "It's going great thanks for recommending the book to me." As expected you are going great with medical ninjustu. "Also how's the upper classes like?"

"There going great Sakura-san." Lee and I weren't allowed to graduate like we wanted but we were moved up in different classes. Naruko moved up into the highest one from her showing proficient skill in nin, tai, and genjustu She graduates this year. I was moved up with Hinata and Sasuke for high ninjustu skills and above average in taijustu while Hinata was vice versa. Lee was only able to get moved into the class Neji and Tenten was in with most of the original rookie nine following him. After all clan heir's can't exactly be weaker than normal civilian kids can they no matter how freakishly good they are.

Lee wasn't exactly too happy to find out he got held back simply because he couldn't use chakra that well. Neither was Guy or Naruko or me for that matter. He brightened up when he found out that Sakura would be in the same class as him so he wasn't too bummed out.

"Ah that's good." Sakura then turned to Lee to start a conversation. I have to say their relationship as friends so far has only been positive. i was fully prepared to commit suicide if the situation ever called for me to stuck with Lee's cries of youthfulness until Sakura came around. She not only got him to say it less, but she fixed his eyebrows and made him get out the jumpsuit she got him out of it. Needless to say I owe her a lot.

Well if those two are going to talk to each other i'm going to make like a tree and leaf before the mood gets too sappy for me. Get it cause I have wood release and I can make trees and sap is in trees. Oh don't you judge me nice hair fuckers.

Deciding to walk back to my shared room with Lee in the orphanage I was frozen stiff when I was called by a voice I really didn't want to hear right now when I was just outside the orphanage.

"Hello Naegi-san I want to make you an offer for power." Councilman Danzo Shimura said.

Goddammit I didn't want to ever run into this guy he's corrupt as hell and is only concerned about gaining power. "I don't want it." If your wondering why i;m so scared it's because I don't want to become so hollow shell who only follows orders. I don't want to lose the emotions that make me me. I don't want to forget that I have friends who I care about. The very thought of that has me in tears.

Danzo narrowed his eyes and walked closer to me. "I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice."

* * *

(Naruko 1st person)

I wonder what everyone else is up to today. I haven't really seen much of Naegi and Lee much lately since the didn't get to be in the same class as me and I haven't really had time to see them. At least I can tell what Naegi's doing if I know who had the police on edge because of the Hokage monument being painted all over today. That's kind of weak I could easily pull off something better and way more hilarious in my sleep in fact.

I walked over to a shop ignoring all the scowls I got on my way there and walked into a nearby alleyway and used a henge when no one was looking. Turning myself into a tall blonde man I bought a can of blue dye and walked over to the town hot springs. I was getting ready to pour it into the stream leading into the springs when I heard giggling near the girls hot spring side. I went over to the fence to see of anyone was there after all the Hokage has to make sure the village is safe.

"Who's there?" I asked thinking it was probably Naegi when I saw the bit of white hair coming out and the fact Naegi is a bit of a pervert from what I've seen of those Icha Icha books.I don't know how he reads them.

I realized it wasn't him when I saw that he had longer hair than Naegi and that his air was completely white in the front too and not just the back and that his hair was much longer. What I found instead was some old guy wearing red clothes and had a massive scroll on his back.

"Who are you?" My voice startled him and he turned around and shushed me then I noticed that there was a hole leading into the girls side of the fence. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked getting ready to smash this guy to bits. Naegi may be a bit of a pervert but at least he respects women's privacy I think for all I know he's using that sexy technique to be one of those girls there.

"Ku-Kushina?" Who? The guy realized i'm not whoever that was and motioned for me to stop. "Listen i'm researching alright I write a book called Icha Icha maybe you've heard of it?" This is the guy who writes them. How am I not surprised?

"You're the one who write's those books Naegi reads when he thinks no one is watching." I'm not sure whether I should still pummel this guy or not Naegi might be mad if I kill his hero. Then again what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Ah so your friend read my books he must have good tastes then to be reading a book from the one and only legendary sannin Jiraiya. Surely you've heard of me." This guy a sannin one of those really powerful people Naegi keeps talking about. This guy is a massive pervert.

"Yeah my friend talks about you three constantly saying how awesome the sannin are. He looks up to you" I'm really going to have to discuss with Naegi who he takes on as his role models from now on.

"Oh ho the kid is better than I thought maybe I should meet with him and give him an autograph."

"No you won't I don't want you anywhere near him."

"And just who are you to tell me this?" Who am I? he asks

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko and i'm going to be Hokage one of these days dattebayo."

"Like a brat like you could be a hokage."

"Hey i'm already graduating from the academy this year and besides like a pervert like you could be a sannin." I don't care what Naegi says this can't be one of the most powerful ninja's ever.

"I am not a pervert." At least he denies it. "I'm a super pervert." And he just had to ruin it in one go.

"Uh whatever I guess Naegi would be mad at me if I didn't let him meet his role model at least once he should be at the orphanage by this time so let's go."

"So tell me more about this kid, Naegi right?" Naegi would be in tears of joy if he knew his hero was interested in meeting him.

"He has two different colors of hair half of it is completely white and the other is black."

"That's kind of weird."

"I agree." I thought that was weird as well too. "He has both water and earth affinities and he can do some kind of wood justus." At those words the toad sage completely stopped moving. What did I say that was so bad.

"Did you say he could use wood justus?" Is that what he's so caught up about it's just wood manipulation.

"Well yeah but he told me to keep it secret because people could hunt him over it. You can keep a secret right?" I really hope I didn't mess up badly with telling him this.

He sat there and thought for a minute with a serious face I didn't think he was capable of before returning with his original smile. "Yeah I can keep a secret I am a world famous ninja after all."

He looks like he's being completely honest with me and he doesn't seem to bad when he's not perving out "Good follow me then."

I figured Naegi would be back at the orphanage at this time since he just got done with his prank so I wasn't surprised to see him back at the orphanage gates. What really surprised me was that he was shaking in fear and that he was being talked to by some old man with a bandage over his eye.

"He's over there but I don't know who that old guy is." Jiraiya must of know who that man was because his eyes widened before he ran over there in a second before he said something and the old man walked off. Naegi dropped to his knees and Jiraiya started checking on him to see if he was okay.

When I finally got over there I saw that Naegi had tears going down his eyes. Just what the hell did that old bastard do to make him cry i'll kill him dattebayo. "Naegi what's wrong yo alright?" He better not of hurt him or he'll be sorry.

Naegi looked over my way before he shook is head and lost the look of complete fear on is face. "Not really he just scared me and started talking about how he could give me power." Take him away? "Don't worry I said no but I doubt he'd just leave me alone like that. The part that scares me the most is that he knew about that." That? what's that?

"What's that?"

"I can't say." Naegi inched his head in ero-sennin's direction. Oh yeah that.

"I already know about the wood release kid." Jiraiya said. Naegi looked surprised for a moment and the look of fear was back but not nearly as bad as before. "Don't worry kid I won't spill to anyone I know who'll hurt you. You can trust me with your secret." Naegi calmed down at this. "Come on let's go to the Hokage if he hears about this you should be able to get a bit of protection from Danzo come on Naruko."

We all started going to the Hokage tower and Naegi finally noticed that his long time role model was in front of him. "You're Jiraiya of the sannin right?" Jiraiya nodded. "I'm a huge fan of you and Tsunade. Your books are really good too. I kinda of look up to you."

"I know kid your friend Naruko told me."

"What were you doing with Naruko anyway?"

"Oh We were discussing me taking her on as an apprentice." What? When did we say this.

"Why would I do that you're a pervert dattebayo."

"First of all i'm a super pervert and I decided that you would make a good apprentice under me."

"Why should -" I was rudely interrupted.

"You should take it." Naegi you're supposed to be on my side not his. "Listen before you protest a legendary sannin is offering to teach you and he helped the fourth hokage out. Besides I wouldn't say yes to him if he was going to do something bad to you would I?" Naegi does have a point kinda.

"Why not you then you're his fan not me." I would feel bad if I took Naegi's favorite person on as a teacher.

"I have my reasons for taking you on and not him." Are you going to tell me what those reasons are? "No i'm not going to tell you just be glad i'm offering think about it. Even if you don't i'll be here for a couple of weeks so How about I teach you two a couple tricks of a sannin?" Naegi jumped for joy at this.

"Fine i'll consider it." If he'll show us something i'll take it then.

"Good now let's go where here." I looked up and sure enough we were at the tower jiji works in.

We all walked in and went towards the stairs leading up. The secretary scowled when she saw me but she relented when Naegi and Jiraiya set death glares at her. When we got up to jiji's room Jiraiya told us to wait and he left Naegi and I outside the door.

"So are you sure I should take his offer?" I want to be sure. Naegi's my friend I want him to be okay with this.

Naegi smiled and nodded. "Yeah I don't mind at all i'm glad my best friend is being trained by a sannin. Just make sure to stay in touch if you do join him."

"Fine but I still think he's a massive pervert."

"I won't deny you that but at least he isn't Orochimaru." Naegi shuddered at the end of that what could be so bad that it beats Jiraiya. "Just remember Jiraiya is the most sane of all the sannin be glad you have him." That guy is? The others must be really bad then.

"Excuse me Naegi-san could you please come in?" jiji called out from his office and Naegi had walked into his office leaving me out here alone. Nothing to do but stay awake and wait for them to get done.

* * *

 **A couple minutes before the end of the last scene.**

(Third person)

Sarutobi was busy wondering just why the hell was a man who had been revered as the god of all shinobi currently sitting in an office filling out mountains of paperwork when the thankful distraction of his old student had come allowing him to have the excuse to push the paper out of his sight.

"Ah hello Jiraiya nice to see you I take it you've been well." Hiruzen said cheerfully for more reasons than seeing one of his old students.

"Yeah I met my goddaughter today she's like a mini Kushina with Minato's face and hair. I'm actually considering taking her on as an apprentice when she graduates if you don't mind."

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment before nodding in approval Naruko may of had friends here but she was still treated badly by most of the village. Maybe going out of town with her godfather could help her out a bit.

Jiraiya smiled brightly at this but then his face took on a more serious expression. "That's not what i'm here for however it's about Danzo."

Hiruzen's mood darkened at this. Danzo was the one thing that could depress him more than his mountains of paperwork. "What about Danzo?" Hiruzen was already starting to regret talking to him about this already.

"I caught Danzo in the middle of trying to force one of Naruko's friends Naegi to join some program earlier."

Hiruzen was aware of this he allowed Danzo to have his organization so that he could make his own brand of soldiers. Danzo had asked for permission to take Naegi into it multiple times. The only thing keeping him from saying yes was that he didn't want Naruko to lose one of the few friends she had otherwise he would of said yes to it thinking it would benefit the boy. To hear that he tried to do it behind his back was worrying that Danzo might be trying to usurp his power.

"Oh he has now I shall have to discuss this with Danzo later is that all?" Expecting this to be all that Jiraiya had to offer.

To Hiruzen's minor surprise it wasn't in fact Jiraiya's mood took on a lighter tone. "Naruko has told me that Naegi might be in possession of wood release abilities. Do you realize what this means if it's true?"

Hiruzen's surprise from earlier changed to complete shock and his pipe fell out of his mouth. He knew well more than what that could possibly mean. For one that meant the boy was of Senju nobility since the only other person to have it was Hashirama. Sure Tenzo did, but he doubted Orochimaru would let a wood release user go like that. Since he was of Senju nobility that meant that the boy was related to Tsunade in some way which could give her a reason to come back to Konoha if she had known she had family back with here.

Hiruzen regained his composure and nodded but he needed to confirm if this was true or not and there would only be one way to do that. "Excuse me Naegi-san could you please come in?"

Naegi had walked in the room and Hiruzen immediately took a double take at the boy again noting that he should of thought of something when he saw that his hair was a mixture of Tobirama white and Hashirama black. His skin color was even the same as Hashirama's. Then the boy having higher chakra reserves to perform a supposed B rank water ninjustu. The more he thought about it the more everything set in place for the boy to be Senju.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Naegi had asked.

"I heard you have wood release capabilities is this true and if so could you please demonstrate it to us?"

Naegi shot an accusing glare at Jiraiya who had rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and made an apologetic expression. So the boy was trying to keep it a secret Hiruzen noted.

Naegi sighed and took on a look of concentration before his hands had started turning into solid wood and then back again.

This had the effect of shocking everyone in the room Anbu included as they hadn't really believed in some kid possessing wood release. Hiruzen dropped his pipe again while Jiraiya simply looked on in extreme interest. Yamato was simply jealous that some kid had managed to do something it took him years to do.

"I've been trying to keep it a secret for a while now but I guess I had to reveal it sometime." Naegi said.

"Why did you keep it secret?" Hiruzen was confused normally kids would brag all the time about any special ability they may posses even little Itachi had did a little dance of happiness upon getting his sharingan not that he'd ever admit it.

"Because i'm observant and usually kids with abilities get taken away by that old guy and he just scares me really badly." Hiruzen figured that the old man was Danzo and he was glad this kid had the brains to know that showing off would get him in trouble or else Danzo would have gotten him in a heartbeat.

Naegi had decided since he was having secrets revealed he might as well go out. He turned his hand into wood again but gave it a sharper edge this time and made a gash in his other hand before anyone could react. Everyone could only watch in astonishment as the wound healed in a couple of seconds. He then took off the scroll on his back and handed it to Jiraiya. "Also this scroll I keep with me has a lot of Senju information in it including kinjustu and it's the main reason that I've been doing so well so far I want Jiraiya to hold onto to it I don't want anyone letting this fall into the wrong hands but just in case I have it locked with fourteen words that only I know."

Jiraiya took the scroll and immediately put it a his own locked sealing scroll. Everyone else in the room was simply astonished that he was casually walking around with a scroll as dangerous as that locked or not.

Naegi decided this was the perfect time to go and left the office without a word. This left everyone else thinking that he was quite rude. As soon as he left Hiruzen immediately demonstrated why he was the hokage and got to work.

"Anbu this is a S rank secret the only people to know this are us and Lady Tsunade. Cat come here." Yamato jumped down from his hidden panel in the ceiling in front of the hokage. "I want you to be jonin sensei of Naegi's team and train him in wood release when he graduates. Jiraiya as soon as your spy network finds Tsunade I want you to take Naegi with you so you can convince her to come back to Konoha and take over as hokage. Everyone nodded and left the office to fulfill their roles.

Hiruzen sighed he was going to have so much damn paperwork from this why does this exist e thought.

Naegi chose this moment to poke his head through the office door. "Shadow clone justu helps with paperwork." And he left off with that. Allowing Hiruzen to slam his head repeatedly into his desk for being so stupid not to come up with that and letting a kid not even out the academy think of it first.

* * *

 **Omake Training.**

(third person)

As the sannin promised he took the two out for training after convincing the hokage that Naegi and Naruko could take days out of the academy to learn from Jiraiya. So thus the four of them were currently outside of Konoha with Jiraiya. Nothing could make Naruko and Naegi less excited about learning from a sannin.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS DAMN FROG SUIT!" Naruko exclaimed.

Jiraiya's first rule that they all had to wear frog suits killed it faster than a chidori to the heart ever could.

They both had protested to the very idea of getting into anything that green it reminded them both a bit too much of Guy for them too be comfortable.

Naegi was the first one to crack simply because he had mentally prepared himself for this at first and Naruko soon followed. After that Naruko had been told to pop a balloon without touching it so she could learn a cool new justu while he discussed seals with Naegi over by the trees. Sadly they happened to get to into a pretty important argument that annoyed Naruko to no end.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN IT'S ABOUT THE WIGGLE!" Naegi protested to Jiraiya.

"AND I TOLD YOU BRAT THE JIGGLE IS WHERE IT'S AT!" Jiraiya returned.

Sadly the argument had nothing to do with sealing not that Naruko knew anything about what they were talking about, but she had a pretty good clue as to what they were discussing.

"WIGGLE." Naegi said making a particularly round W shape with his hands.

"JIGGLE." Said Jiraiya making two slightly spaced apart U's

"WIGGLE."

"JIGGLE."

"WIGGLE."

"JIGGLE."

"WIGGLE."

"WIGGLE."

"JIGGLE... GODDAMMIT I MEANT WIGGLE." Jiraiya smirked seeing he was successful in his little trick.

"Whatever kid you know jiggles are better." This pissed Naegi off to no end and he was about to start yet another argument with even more gusto.

"Neither of you are going to be discussing anything if you don't shut up!" Naruko had enough of their perversions and decided to shut the two up with a glare with her hair flowing through the air in the background as if the Kyuubi itself was manifesting. It was successful in getting the two back on track with their discussion, Jiraiya having bad memories of Kushina being pissed while Naegi remembering the last guy to get her pissed ended up making a new boy shaped hole in the wall of the academy.

* * *

 **End note.**

 **I'm definitely going to have Naegi and Hashirama fight against each other at least once during the making of this fanfiction. They must see whose wood is harder.**

 **Jiraiya is one my favorite characters followed by Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi.**

 **Also their's currently a massive fangirl war in the academy with different factions for Lee, Naegi, Sasuke, and Naruko.**

 **-Everybody of rookie nine is currently in a higher grade class than they were before. My explanation is that when two clanless kids show up and outclass everybody the elders of each Clan decide their children aren't working hard enough if some random orphans are doing better than them. Lee and most of rookie nine are in the same class with Neji. Hinata, Naegi, and Sasuke are above that. Naruko is above everyone else.**

 **-Chuunin exam arc will still be in but will be different. Naegi will more than likely know most of the basic releases by then.**

 **-Yes everybody being better in class will have an effect on the ninja world in general. Konoha's sudden gain in 'prodigy' ninja is going to make other countries take notice.**

 **-They won't let Lee move up because of his chakra point problems and Konoha wants to be sure he will be safe.**

 **-I'll definitely be having fun with Naruko traveling with Jiraiya. You'll see what I have planned for that.**

 **-Hinata has mostly been ignored by the clan because she still doesn't act like a hyuuga and the fact she is practicing ninjustu. By the way she has a lightning affinity if your wondering.**

 **-taijustu Lee Neji = Hinata mainly due to Lee having experience.**

 **-Naegi naturally uses wood release so it's more potent than Yamato's diluted version.**

 **-Sasuke and Naegi have a rivalry almost like Naruto's except two sided. This is mainly because Senju and Uchiha blood doesn't mix well.**

 **-Jiraiya is holding onto the scroll for now.**

 **I'll never understand why no fanfic understands that if a seemingly clanless kids or orphan is doing better than most clan kids that clans will just allow things to be the way they are. It's like this civilians for clans are the below averages especially orphans. If an orphan or civilian shows up and does better than everyone than the standards for clan training increase as well. If someone from a clan like Uchiha does well than it's okay because they are automatically labelled as geniuses.**

 **Poll**

 **Naruko 21**

 **Hinata 13**

 **Karin 6**

 **Sakura 5**

 **Temari 4**

 **Tenten 2**

 **Ino 1**

 **Leave a review telling what everyone thinks and any ideas or feedback is appreciated.**

 **Look up gender bent Minato that's a good idea of what Naruko looks like.**

 **If your wondering what the list is think of other fourteen words of power.**

 **Naegi relationship with Tsunade is that she is his grandaunt.**


	6. Graduation day (Naruko)

**Author's note**

 **Date is April 3 months since last time.**

 **Last day for the graduating class. Other classes move students up at the end of the week.**

 **Naegi - 8 (April) Pre-Grad class (B)**

 **Lee - 8 (November) (C)**

 **Naruko - 7 (October) Grad class (A)**

 **Hinata - 7 (December) Pre-Grad (B)**

 **Sakura - 8 (March) (C)**

 **As always leave a review posting thoughts, ideas, and all of that other fun jazz and thanks for the continued support.**

 **Oh yeah and last warning cannon plot is pretty much almost dead for what I have planned so if you don't like heavy Au then leave, like now. To give a minor hint the time span will probably be longer than the original naruto story. Saying any more would be massive spoilers.**

* * *

 **3 months later**

(Naruko 1st person)

Today's finally the day dattebayo. The day I become a ninja. All I have to do is pass this this test and walk out with my new forehead protector and i'll be officially instated as a konoha shinobi and one step closer to becoming hokage dattebayo.

"Uzumaki Naruko." Yes here we go. I hopped up and walked into the examination room where two teachers were waiting for me.

"Alright we want you to perform the the basic three a substitution, Henge, and a clone justu." Oh please that's easy I could do those in my sleep.

I used half the hand seals than normal to substitute with one of the nearby logs, then I did one of my complete transformation henges into Naegi, and I finished by making five shadow clones. I have to thank Naegi for showing me the shadow clone justu later these things are handy.

The looked at me and nodded. "Good job you passed congratulations on becoming a Konoha shinobi here's your forehead protector." He handed me a forehead protector with a blue band. I walked outside while tying it around my head. When I got outside I was immediately praised by a familiar two colored hair friend.

"Hey Naruko nice to see you passed your exam not that it surprises me." Naegi said.

"Yeah looks like i'm a ninja before you dattebayo." I look around and noticed it was just him here. "Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else is in class like they should be I skipped so I could see you on your graduation Jiriaya-sama is taking you with him tomorrow and you won't be able to return for a year." Jiraiya-sama said something like there are problems coming up or something so we won't be able to come back to Konoha often.

"Yeah ero-sennin says he can't wait any longer so we have to leave immediately I still don't know why he doesn't take you you're like his son sometimes." Whenever ero-sennin makes his once a month weekly visit he and Naegi often get into discussions about how seals work or discussing those perverted books the sannin writes.

"I don't know but which would you rather have Dango or ramen my treat?" Well that's a rather simple question.

"Both." I saw Naegi grimace a bit at that. Sorry, but free ramen is free ramen

"Alright fine let's go now." He turned and started speed walking off.

"Do we have to go right now?"

"NAEGI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET BACK TO CLASS NOW!" Naegi's instructor ,Iruka I think was his name? called out to us.

"Yes, yes we do." Naegi grabbed my arm and we ran in the direction of Ichiraku's out running a teacher whose head seems to always get big every time he yells. That's still freaky as hell to me.

Stopping outside to catch our breaths we walked in when we got our breaths back. Teuchi and Ayame were behind the counter cooking Ramen when we came in and didn't notice us. Time to remedy that.

"Hey Teuchi, hey Ayame." They looked up for a second and waved at me acknowledging that I was here and then they went back to making the ramen behind the counter. Naegi and I took seats at the counter ignoring the scowls that were sent my way. A few of them looked more unhappy then usually at seeing my forehead protector but I don't mind i'll be hokage soon enough.

"So Naruko how does it feel to finally be a ninja?" Naegi asked me.

"It's pretty sweet dattebayo."

"I figured you'd say that, one step closer to being hokage right finally getting people to acknowledge you."

"Yep dattebayo. You know me so well." I can say that without joking too. Same goes for him.

"Of course how long have you, Lee, and me known each other we better know everything about each other."

"Yeah you're right I wish Lee was here though." Sucks he couldn't make it school sucks.

"Eh you know ow he is with those youthful tendencies just be glad Sakura managed to get rid of his eyebrows and convince wearing green spandex all the time is not a good idea."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with green just wearing skintight spandex suits." Don't insult my tracksuit.

"Yeah yeah well at least you make green look good."

"Damn right I do dattebayo." Teuchi finally got finished and came over to us.

"Naruko, Naegi how have you two been what will you two have today?"

"I'll have an Uzumaki size miso bowl." The largest size they have named rightly after me. I could die happy knowing that there's a ramen size named after me.

"I'll have two large chicken flavored ramen bowls." Naegi can eat a lot as well just not nearly as much as me.

"Alright then." Naegi pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. "Naegi put your money away it's no good here you guys eat here all the time so i'll let it be on the house today since Naruko graduated from the academy." Teuchi smiled at me. "Finally a step closer to being hokage eh? just don't forget about us and i'll make sure to give you a bowl on the house everyday."

"Of course I won't a good hokage never forgets who they care about." I couldn't help but pump my arm.

"I know you won't you're too kindhearted to forget who helps you just remember we'll support you no matter what you do." With that he walked off and left me confused what did he mean by no matter what I do?

"He means if you decide not to be hokage." Why would I do that? "Because i'll be honest you really don't know what being hokage means." Oh that's it friend or no Naegi who do you think you are.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean dattebayo? I thought you were my friend." Naegi looked at me and his face didn't look like he was our age anymore it was like he was older all of a sudden.

"Because being hokage means you're going to have to kill a lot of people and i'm not sure if you could do that."

"Okay so I might be hesitant to kill an enemy so what that's normal."

"Yes but tell me what would you do if the enemy was an old friend?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"As in what would you do if I ran away from the village?"

"I would come and bring you back of course."

"Even if I wanted to leave?" I nodded. "Even if I started slowly becoming evil and killed a lot of innocent people?" I nodded. "Even if I made it my mission to kill Konoha and you no matter the cost."

"What the hell you would never do anything like that would you?"

"No, I wouldn't but answer the question."

Well honestly that last part sounds horrible but Naegi's one of my first friends so I'd bring him back no matter what dattebayo. "Yeah I would still try to bring you back. What kind of hokage would I be if I couldn't save one friend dattebayo?" He can't argue with that logic.

"The first hokage killed Madara and he was his best friend when he had threatened the village. If they had been close to Konoha they would of destroyed this town completely."

"Oh."

"That's what I mean. You're a great friend, but a terrible hokage. Tell me do you know why Orochimaru left the village?" I shook my head Naegi talked about him being a sannin and not much else. "Well he's still alive because Hiruzen-san was weak."

"Hey don't insult jiji like that he's the hokage dattebayo."

"I know but he'd say the same thing if you asked him about it too. Orochimaru was one of Jiraiya's old teammates and Hiruzen's students. He was a prodigy ninja and was recognized as a great ninja. He was even one of the fourth hokage candidates and be glad we got Minato Namikaze instead or else we'd all be fu-screwed."

"How would that happen?"

"Because after a while Orochimaru started doing live experiments on people and harmed a good deal of people in the process without even experimenting on some of them. When Hiruzen found out he didn't kill Orochimaru like he should of instead he just let him go off."

"So he stopped when he was let go right?" Naegi shook his head again.

"No he still does it till today and i'm not even sure if the third can kill him. Listen the moral is that you will need to kill a lot of people and make sacrifices to be hokage. Just think over what being hokage means before you jump to being hokage. Decide if your friends and family are more important or the village I already have my answer."

Already has an answer? "What is it dattebayo?"

"Well it's my friends and family first most of course the village can burn for what I care if you guys are safe." Oh so that's why he doesn't want to be hokage.

We sat around in silence after that. The mood felt too tense for us to talk. I honestly don't think I won't be able to do something like killing a friend for the village. I'd rather try to save them instead.

Teuchi came in and gave us our bowls "Here's your ramen enjoy it you too." He placed them both down and walked to another customers table and took their order. We immediately began digging in and finished eating after about ten minutes.

Naegi put down his chopsticks when he was finished and lost the serious older look he had for his normal one. "Sorry about going all serious there and making you second guess your dreams and everything, but I honestly meant everything and that you should think about what it means to be hokage before deciding you want to be one."

"Hey it's okay dattebayo you just didn't want me to go on a path for something I wasn't ready for. You're my best friend Naegi I should know you have my back no matter what."

"Yeah and I know you have mine. I'm not saying that you shouldn't try to be hokage just do it for different reasons ya know? I guess i'm just afraid of you dying is all your like a little sister ya know."

"And you and Lee are like older brothers and Guy and Jiraiya are the weird uncles." Naegi looked confused at that.

"Not like dads?" Yeah no.

"Would you really want to say Guy of all people was your dad. I already know your answer for Jiraiya." He'd say yes in a heart beat.

Naegi nodded and laid back. "So," he looked back at me and smiled. "Lee and the others should be getting out of the academy by now hows about we get them and perform one last prank before you end up only returning for one week per year."

We both already knew my answer.

* * *

 **Outside the academy.**

(Third person)

Once classes ended Naegi and Naruko had went and gathered Lee, Sakura, and Hinata and brought them together and told them about how Naruko was going to be apprenticed with Jiraiya of the sannin so she'll show up much less than usual so they were going to pull of a massive prank today before she leaves and told them the plan they had. Once they were all filled they left to perform their roles.

"This is crazy we're going to get in so much trouble from this." Sakura said as she went to the springs to carry out her and Lee's part of the plan.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan, Naruko has the most risky part of the job and i'm confident she can do it so we should be confident we can do ours." Lee said carrying multiple buckets of paint. "As long as Naegi and Hinata do their jobs we should be in the clear."

Sakura shook her head in an effort to clear all doubt. Lee was right she should have more faith in her friends. **Damn right you should.** Her inner voice screamed. "You're right let's go." and they doubled their pace to the hot springs stream.

 **Meanwhile.**

Naruko was busy making her way to the hokage monument using multiple appearance altering seals that Naegi had created with Jiraiya's help.

"I hope these things are worth it." She had confidence the seals would work. She had to place them as she was the only one with enough chakra to be able to use them on all four monuments.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Naegi are you sure we should go through with this?" Hinata asked after all there plan was a bit more risky then normal.

"Of course I am don't tell me you've lost all that confidence we've been building." Naegi then picked up a brush and put on a face mask.

"No I haven't." Hinata sighed resolving herself. "Okay let's get this over with." grabbing her brush and putting on her mask.

 **Later**

Hiruzen could only do two things in this situation as he stared at the five kids in his office who were currently the source of the newest massive amount of paperwork on his desk.

Face palm and sigh.

Not even the damage the nine tails caused resulted in this much paperwork. He'd never though something could bring even more paperwork than that day, how had these kids managed to outdo it.

Oh wait, he does know.

The first reason started when his Anbu and the police force all of a sudden were engaged in a chase to get the two active graffiti artists that had been causing problems over the last year. Normally the two would only paint a single location and leave, but no this time they just had to repaint ENTIRE BUILDINGS without getting captured only until they had stopped to rest.

The second problem was when a majority of people were complaining about their entire bodies turning dark blue whenever they went into a dip in the hot springs. A quarter of the town currently looked like smurfs.

The major problem was what happened with the hokage monument. Just when the other four had been caught they thought the pranks were done but Hiruzen knew better from all his experience as a ninja. He was still slightly surprised when the faces on the hokage monument were all of a sudden distorted into different more comedic images.

The first hokage had started boasting an even larger smile than he had in life, but this one wasn't his normal warm one no, this one was clearly stating he was laughing at you. Tobirama started sporting a frown that could make the Uchihas jealous and was the most disapproving look one could make. Hiruzen himself started sporting a lecherous grin that you'd often find on his face whenever he would read his students Icha Icha books. The fourth hokage's face had turned into the weird image of of his pupils going in opposite directions and his mouth was shaped into a weird O shape.

He couldn't even fathom how they managed to do this. He also couldn't fathom how it most of his anbu working together couldn't get them in a year, but wolf just came in after finally deciding to do something about it and caught them all over the course of ten minutes.

"Hokage-sama what do you want me to do with them?" Wolf asked. Currently he was the only one who knew who the troublemakers were. Currently two of them had the nerve to look proud of what they had done. At least eh other two had the decency to look mildly ashamed. If Hiruzen heard their thoughts however the other three (Lee, Sakura, and Hinata) were more ashamed of being caught than anything else.

Hiruzen didn't really know what to do if public knowledge got out that his Anbu and police were outsmarted by a couple of kids Konoha would be a laughing stock among the nations so he couldn't do anything that could point to them being the ones who did it so public punishment was out. Plus he didn't really want to punish them after all one of them had gave him the holy grail to doing paperwork.

Then at that moment it hit him like a freight truck. The perfect punishment. He took a quick glance at the paperwork on his desk and back at the kids. It was quick enough to were the kids missed it, but it was slow enough for wolf to catch and he smirked under his mask and left. The kids however could read the mood pretty well and they all suddenly had frightful expressions on their face as Hiruzen announced their punishment.

"You see this paperwork next to me?" The five kids in the room slowly nodded fear present in their eyes. "I want you to do all of it without any sort of clone justu." The sight of all of them being flashed with horror as Hiruzen walked out evilly chuckling to himself will always be remembered by him.

"Naegi this is your fault dattebayo." Naruko said.

"I hate to say it, but I agree as well." Lee added.

"Sorry, but they have a point Naegi-san." Hinata added.

"Naegi you can be an idiot sometimes." Sakura added.

"Now everyone is against me." Naegi said sulking making everyone in the room feel a bit bad about blaming him like that. "Oh well let's get to work guys that faster we go the quicker we can leave." And all sadness was shot we he literally just bounced back from depression like it was nothing.

 **4 hours and several cramped hands later**

Hiruzen returned to see that the kids have rightfully learned their lessons as they all were holding their hands moaning in pain.

"So did you learn your lesson?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good i'm glad you see that this is the trouble you cause whenever you do your pranks."

"Well at least we helped out hokage-sama by doing his paperwork right?" Sakura asked and everybody else nodded in agreement. They had some sort of accomplishment about being able to serve the hokage in some meaningful way if it helped his old bones get through something as torturous as this.

Hiruzen smiled at the sight and turned towards the pile of papers seeing them all done and neatly stacked.

" **Fire style: grand fireball justu.** " The kids all watched in horror as the results of their hard work and horrible hand pains was incinerated and turned to ash before their very eyes.

"YOU CUNT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Naegi asked eyes still fixed on what was left of the papers.

"Did you really think that the hokage would let a bunch of kids handle important paperwork that was pretty much useless really." In all reality Hiruzen had already done the paperwork thanks to a bunch of shadow clones earlier and had simply made up a bunch of fake papers that were completely useless to him for the sake of delivering punishment. "Alright time for all of you to go home." Hiruzen then waved them all off and they left shooting the hokage glares along the way. As soon as they were gone Hiruzen relaxed and pulled out an orange book.

Let it be known that the third hokage could come up with more than effective punishment if he really wanted to.

* * *

 **The next day. Outside Konoha's gates.**

(Naruko 1st person)

"So you ready to go gaki?"

"Hai ero-sennin." Jiraiya glared at me, but smiled and nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Jiraiya started walking away but I stayed behind I didn't feel like I could leave yet.

"Are you sure we can't wait for me to say goodbye to everybody first?" Jiraiya looked back at me and sighed.

"Sorry but no we can't gaki. We have to get going now." Dammit I thought so.

"Alright then let's go."

"WAIT HOLD UP!" I turned to see Sakura, Lee, Naegi, and Hinata running towards the gates. I turned to Jiriaya and he nodded and smiled. I ran to them all.

"Guys you made it."

"Of course we did. Did you honestly expect us not to because that would be most youthful." Of course it would be Lee.

"Yeah we're friends aren't we?"

"Naruko-san you should have more faith in us as your friends."

"I told you yesterday and i'll tell you again I always have your back."

"Guys thanks dattebayo." I may not be noticed by the whole village, but at least these guys make sure to care.

"GROUP HUG." Huh what Naegi no!

"Guys you're crushing me dattebayo."

"That means we're doing it correctly JIRAIYA-SAMA GET OVER HERE." Naegi called out.

"No thanks gaki but could you stop now we have to leave now and I don't feel like dragging a cripple throughout the country. One more thing before I go actually." He handed Naegi a scroll. "This should help you with how seals work." Ero-sennin looked satisfied by Naegi's reaction and smiled turning back to me "Alright lets go gaki." I swear he should really learn to call us by different names

"One more thing before I go Naegi I need to talk to you." Before he could say anything I dragged him off away from everybody else. "I thought about what you said yesterday." I honestly have thought about it. "I've decided that i'd rather protect my friends in the end dattebayo." Naegi looked surprised. "What were you not expecting me to think about this or something?"

"No I had honestly expected you would chose being hokage so you could keep everybody else safe."

"Why compared to you guys the village treats me like crap and attempts to kill me on a daily basis." I cannot count all the times someone has tried stabbing with a kunai.

"I guess that's true well can't argue with that. Be safe on your trip."

"OI GAKI CONFESS YOUR LOVE SOME OTHER TIME WE NEED TO GO." ero-sennin called over I guess I better make this quick. I pulled out my apartment key and dropped it into Naegi's hands

"Here's the key to my apartment water my plants see you later." After all who better to trust to keep your plants alive than a guy who pretty much is a plant. I went to ero-sennin and punched him in the shin"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NAEGI DATTEBAYO." I hope that hurts pervert.

"Hmph gaki, let's go we'll see you guys later." We all waved goodbye at each other as we left the village.

There my friends i'm confident i'll see them again no matter how long it takes. Though I just left and I already miss them. At least I got to say goodbye before I left. There is still one thing I want to do before leaving though. I ran up one the nearby rocks.

"LOOK OUT WORLD NARUKO UZUMAKI IS HERE DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

 **Omake Returning bad habits.**

 **3 months later at the academy.**

(Third person)

"Alright class that's it for today we'll continue tomorrow." Everyone got up and made to leave for the classroom glad the day is finally over. "Ah Hinata wait could you stay after class I need to talk with you?" this grabbed everybody's attention. Hinata didn't do anything wrong that they could think of she and those two other kids showed up a couple of months ago and were apparent prodigies from what they heard. They just figured she would be offered to graduate and left losing interest and gaining jealously someone younger than them was going to be a ninja.

If everyone else in the class more attentive however they would of noticed a problem that had been happening in the classroom for this year.

"Yes Iruka-sensei did I do something to get in trouble?" Hinata only really asked this out of formality than anything else. After all she had noticed what was wrong too and had a pretty good idea of what Iruka wanted to ask her.

Iruka shook his head and scratched his cheek mildly embarrassed to ask things like this after all he was an academy instructor and it was his job to notice things like this. "Hinata-san I need your help with something that I noticed recently."

This confirmed everything Hinata had thought and seeing the man was going to take even longer than when she didn't have confidence to answer decided to just say what he was going to ask. "It's about Naegi isn't it Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was taken back by her straightforwardness but nodded in confirmation. Deciding that he might as well continued he asked his next question. "Have you-"

Hinata however unintentionally cut him off with her answer to his question. "No Iruka sensei I haven't either." It was honestly a mystery that plagued Hinata as well. It wasn't that Naegi was bothering the class in any particular way otherwise people would of noticed.

After all you can't disrupt a class if you don't show up to it.

Not saying that Naegi just plain didn't show up because he did come to school for tests. It was part of the reason Iruka didn't notice that he wasn't there in fact since he always did well for someone who supposedly never showed up to class. In fact no one had seen Naegi since he had gotten that sealing scroll from Jiraiya a couple months ago and it was a bet that even Tsunade would win if she wanted too.

It worried Iruka because he was afraid Naegi had decided to quit since he was just barely passing the class now but even then he was the dead last.

Hinata was worried since she had heard about the incident with that Danzo guy and worried he had taken Naegi away from them. Though judging from the way he looked at that scroll she had a good idea of where he was at.

 **Later in Konoha at Naruko's old apartment.**

For the past three months Naegi had not left Naruko's old house once. Not because of any sadness over her departure no he had expected her to leave for extended periods of time a couple of times. If you took a good look around the apartment from the new scorch stains, the paper with intelligible words on it, the overgrown plants, and the soggy bits of paper you'd realize it was because he was going of the guideline of Jiraiya's scroll on sealing arrays and working on water affinities. Once he had hit Naruko's apartment he just sent out wood clones to do everything else for him like getting food or toilet paper. When they weren't doing that they were turning paper into water or keeping her plants alive by directly feeding chakra into them using nature transformation.

As it turns out putting chakra into plants when you could already do that causes massive overgrowth and the plants now need to be trimmed ever week or else the apartment would resemble one of Konoha's many forests. Intersting fact is that they started brimming with natural energy and it wouldn't be such a far fetched guess to say the plants are in sage mode. Naegi found this out whenever one of his clones tried to reabsorb chakra back into themselves and ended up turning back into a piece of wood, but instead of the normal burgundy or oak it became a actual tree made of heartwood and hasn't turned back since.

Jiraiya would later cry in a drunken fit when he was told that a plant had a better mastery over sage mode than himself did.

Naegi was trying to create a sealing scroll capable of storing over a thousand pounds of items when he had heard a know on his door confusing him. After all he hadn't had visitors for a while since he just had his wood clones pay the landlady in his place. Deciding to ignore it and go back to the scroll in his hand he was interrupted once more and figured whoever was there wasn't going to go away anytime soon and he got up to answer it.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of his friends that he hadn't seen since he became a hermit.

"Naegi-san are you alright?" Lee asked genuinely worried about Naegi not sowing up. His worried were relieved when Naegi nodded and he continued. "Why are you staying inside like this is it is most unyouthful Naegi?"

"I'm perfectly fine i'm just working on seals." Naegi tried to play off like nothing was wrong which to him nothing was in his old life the second he got his hands on computer coding he had sat inside for hours working on them.

Everyone however thought otherwise. "Naegi-san," Sakura started. "Your hair has grown out a lot more." Referring to his now shoulder length hair Naegi had. It wasn't even past his nape the last time they saw him.

"Oh I didn't notice that. Well i'll get rid of it later, see ya." Naegi tried making his escape by closing the door but Hinata blocked him before he could get the chance.

"Naegi that's the same thing you wore since Naruko left." Pointing to his dirty brown jacket that had once been a light grey color. The only thing symbolizing it was his old jacket was the symbol he keeps on his back. Everyone saw this and immediately decided to help Naegi out by calmly grabbing him off his feet and throwing outside into the sun he hasn't seen in three months.

They all shared a silent agreement to keep the scroll away from him.

* * *

 **End note**

 **I might have to end up taking a while for the next chapter since my arm muscles feel like someone tore them open and I am currently in a lot of pain from writing. So warning if the next chapter takes a while.**

 **Sorry if dialogue seems a little mature for there age I don't know how to write childish dialogue very well.**

 **Naruko and Naegi have an older brother younger sister as of now.**

 **The seals are basically henges that can be applied to objects. So basically minor genjustu that takes to much damn chakra so only Naruko can really use them.**

 **Hokage meme faces.**

 **Hashirama: Troll face.**

 **Tobirama: No face**

 **Hiruzen: If you know what I mean**

 **Minato: LOL**

 **I'm going to start putting random ninja info down here from now on. It will update as characters improve over the coarse of the story.**

 **Starting now I'll be putting random ninja info down here like character info or justu sklls. Tell me if I should put in things like village info.**

 **What better way to start off than to the the main character.**

 **Character bios.**

 **Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Red hair closed tracksuit and pants with a mix of light and dark green with a red Uzumaki spiral on the back.**

 **Likes: ramen, training, her friends, and Naegi**

 **Dislikes: waiting too long, Assholes, friends dying, having to read complicated things like seals.**

 **Hobbies: Eating ramen, managing plants.**

 **Dreams: Keep her precious people alive.**

 **Taijustu 2.5**

 **Ninjustu 3**

 **Genjustu 2**

 **Strength 3**

 **Speed 3**

 **Intelligence 2**

 **Hand seals 2.5**

 **Stamina 3.5**

 **Total 21.5**

 **Specialties: wind (all rounder)**

 **Signature justu: currently none.**

 **Affinity wind**

 **Shadow clone (Multiple), wind release shredding air, wind release gale palm, wind release wind cutter, (Coop ninjustu) The Tsunami, a mix of Strong fist and Senju style taijustu, healing power, wind nature flow.**

 **Justu info**

 **Wood clones**

 **Rank N/A kekkai genkai**

 **Users Naegi Senju, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha**

 **User turns his cells into vegetation and splits off either to make an identical clone or a log for substitutions. Wood clones acts as shadow clones that can take more hits and travel through local flora at high speeds unlike the user. Wood clones shapes can also be changed when touched to alter shape and they all share a mental link with each other and can constantly relay information over long distances. A main problem is that it can be detrimental to use in battle as the user is not separate from the clone and has to actively focus on the clone for it to go full power.**

 **Naruko - 25**

 **Hinata - 13**

 **Karin - 8**

 **Sakura - 5**

 **Temari - 4**

 **Tenten - 2**

 **Ino - 1**

 **The Naruko shipping for Naruko is hard. Is it a NaruNaeg ship or NaegNaru? Or maybe it's NaNa**

 **Also I decided no thunder god for Naegi, having wood style and water proficiency is enough.**

 **Question answering**

 **DarkLord98: Yes he will he does resemble him a bit actually.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY.**


	7. Meet your team

**Author's note**

 **April.**

 **Character ages**

 **Naegi - 9**

 **Sasuke - 8**

 **Sakura - 9**

 **Lee - 9**

 **Naruko - 8**

 **Hinata - 8**

* * *

 **1 year later**

 **Academy.**

 **8:00**

(Third person)

Today was graduation day for students at the academy and yet again there would be early graduates while not as young as the previous one they made up in being more than just one this time around.

"Yukio Shimora." Iruka called out and a boy with dark blue hair walked into the examination room hoping to get his forehead protector. He was mad when he didn't get one for not being able to do a minor genjustu. Not as mad as his dad would be when he got back.

No one in his family ate dinner that night.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hearing her name a girl with dark blue hair got up from her seat next to her friend with two different hair colors.

"Good luck Hinata. Not that you'd need it." Naegi told Hinata as she got up to go to the examination room. Th exams usually consist of just using the academy basic three but as of late it's becoming obvious that those aren't the only skills needed in the field as fresh gennin kunai accidents have been at an all time high and Konoha doesn't want to have to change their motto to 'Konoha we practically kill ourselves'.

Hinata walked off to the examination room. She walked out a little while later with a blue headband tied around her neck signifying her status as a kuniochi of Konoha. She went back and took her seat next to her friend who was still waiting for his turn.

"Good job Hinata I knew you could do it." Naegi said as he continued to wait for his turn to put on his forehead protector. He already had one in one of his scrolls. He just couldn't wear it until the day he actually became a ninja of Konoha.

"Naegi." Hearing his name Naegi mouthed a finally and quite literally jumped out from his seat and hopped across the desks towards the examination room where two examiners were waiting for him.

"Alright for the physical portion we want you to hit as many targets as you can with ten kunai." Nodding Naegi picked up ten of the kunai and hit them all on the mark earning approving nods from the examiners all that was usually needed was to hit in the inner ring and prove you won't stab yourself with it.

"Alright now we want you to try to put us in a genjustu." Naegi did a minor genjustu making the room under go a color palette swap of various bright neon colors and random textures. The examiners nodded but not with as much approval this time as what use is changing the color of everything going to do all that was needed was to put them in a genjustu what it was is not important.

Marking him down with an one and a half in genjustu they went into another room with logs strewn about the place."For the final portion we want you to perform the basic academy three justus substitute, clones, henge."

Naegi started out by creating his limit of two shadow clones surprising the examiners it was a jonin level technique. Next Naegi used a single hand seals to substitute himself out with a nearby log. Returning to his original position he performed one of Naruko's special transformations. Nodding impressed at the demonstration they put him down as a three and a half in ninjustu and a four in hand seals one of the examiners moved up to prepare for the final part of the exam taijustu.

"Alright come at me with everything you've got." the examiner slipped into an academy style taijustu stance and prepared for battle.

Nodding Naegi charged at the examiner leading off with a low sweep kick. The examiner back stepped it and used his superior height to send a punch towards Naegi's face. Ducking under it Naegi attempted to punch the examiners knee being punished with his arm getting twisted behind him and a kunai held to his throat ending the match. Having no choice Naegi tapped out knowing that moving would give him a painful, but not fatal, cut on his throat regeneration or not cut hurt like a bitch.

The other examiner put him down as a two in taijustu, a one point five in strength, a three in stamina, and a two point five in speed. Taking in his earlier test submission and situation awareness he has at most a three point five in intelligence. Combining the scores he totaled out to a twenty two. It was good for a kid his age and met the requirements of passing early. It seemed like they had a recent increase in prodigy ninja among clan heirs this year.

The examiners motioned for him to get one of the headbands on the table all of them navy blue in color. The examiners were surprised however when he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavily worn black headband. Wondering where he got something like that they figured the kid found some dead ninja's forehead protector and called in the next person as he walked outside.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Walking out Naegi was passed by Sasuke Uchiha on his way out and the two shot a quick glare at each other before continuing on each others way. The two have had a rivalry with each other at their time in the academy. Naegi would win in the intelligence and ninjustu departments while Sasuke had the physical departments. The two didn't know why they had chosen to antagonize each other. Naegi would tell you that Sasuke was the enemy and he needed to be better than him to protect his friends. Sasuke would tell you he wouldn't let some kid with weird two toned hair beat him.

"Good job Naegi-san." Hinata congratulated Naegi on his success on being a ninja. After all with the help of Lee and Naruko-san she had graduated early and she doubted she would of gotten rid of her confidence issues without their help.

"Well of course I did I am going to be the biggest bad ass after all after all." Naegi said looking smug about his accomplishment at the age of nine.

"Of course you are Naegi-san." Hinata said already used to her friends egotistical tendencies. He had helped her become more confident in herself. "Would the great bad ass Naegi like to go get dango?" Hinata already knew what his answer was.

"Oh hell yes let's go." Naegi said without pause and in the same beat rushed off with Hinata close behind him to get to the nearest dango stall. Arriving there Naegi immediately ordered ten dango sticks to celebrate his new ninja promotion and gave Hinata the two she asked for. The two took there dango sticks and sat on a bench outside.

"So Hinata are your parents going to do anything special for your graduation?" Naegi asked. He was hoping that someone was doing something special that he could attend with it gets lonely not having parents sometimes. Who doesn't like to go out and celebrate being an over achiever?

"Ah no in fact they've renounced my status as heir." Naegi didn't register what she said for a couple seconds, but when he did he was outraged. Why had they'd done that Hinata was a better ninja compared to her original self what happened to cause them to completely shun her this time?

"Why would they do that you're a already a ninja, much better than that Neji dickhead." Naegi had seen Hinata a couple of times after Neji had sparred with her and he immediately decided the guy was a total dick. At least until Naruto told him to work that stick out of his ass using his special talk no justu skill. He really hoped that gets reinvented soon.

"Ah well there is a couple of reasons. For one my behavior is not of a Hyuuga considering that I am still much kinder than your average Hyuuga and the fact that i'm constantly around people 'lower'," Hinata added quotation marks around that word. "than me and they recently found out about how I also use ninjustu and that is unfitting of a Hyuuga. Then there's the fact i'm not doing as well as Neji-san when it comes to using the gentle fist. When I go home today they'll brand me with the curse mark since they think i'm a disgrace of a heir." Hyuuga very heavily frown on the use of ninjustu and doing so will result in the entire clan looking down on you in shame. She was honestly lucky they didn't just disown her.

"Sorry Hinata it's my fault this has happened." Feeling downtrodden that her family was going to discard Hinata just like that simply because she wanted to use more than just the gentle fist. At the time relying more on than just her taijustu skills seemed like a good idea. she was actually good at using lightning affinity.

Hinata didn't want to make Naegi feel bad when he had helped her gain confidence in herself besides it was like he said she was a better ninja than she could of been so she didn't regret it. "It's okay it's not your fault. they probably would of put it on me even if I didn't do those things." Hinata hoped these words would cheer him up.

Those words made Naegi feel worse considering the fact he knew they wouldn't if he hadn't interfered. His actions caused Hinata to become ostracized by her family. She eventually would of become a great shinobi on her own and live a happy life as the heir to the Hyuuga clan without ever receiving a caged bird seal.

Hinata seeing that her attempts at making Naegi cheer up failed and only made him feel worse decided not to say anything further and the two sat on the bench uncomfortable with an increasingly uncomfortable silence in the air.

"So whose team will you think you'll be on?" Hinata asked hoping to relieve the tension she honestly didn't like it since it wasn't really normal for it to be this uncomfortable. Se did wonder whose team she would be on this year from what she heard Sasuke got the rookie of the year title mainly due to Naegi not showing up most of the year. She herself got kuniochi of the year while Naegi was a dead last due to his many absences.

"Well you and Sasuke Uchiha will be on my team since it's tradition." Naegi explained not bothering to go into the details of why. He honestly hoped he wasn't on Sasuke's team he was a traitor and he wished that Naruto had killed him in the original series because he didn't understand why someone would just betray their best friend like that and try to kill everything they cared for.

"What tradition?" Hinata wasn't aware of any tradition between Uchihas, Hyuugas, and random orphans. Both clans hated each other with a passion. Hinata would say it's like magnetic forces in that the same forces repel each other. In this case the forces are both over arrogant, stoic, jerks, who care way to much about their eyeballs to be called healthy.

"You're top kunoichi, i'm the dead last, and Sasuke is the rookie of the year." Being dead last didn't mean you didn't do good enough to pass. it just meant you had some of the lowest scores of your graduating class. It really didn't effect much as long as you pass the twenty or above requirement so you could graduate early they really didn't care.

"Oh that's why." Hinata looked at the sun and noticed that daytime would soon be over judging from the now fading orange glow into dark night black. She sighed and got up from her position on the bench, she couldn't avoid going home forever and she doubted they would allow her to just stay at someone else's house tonight. "Sorry Naegi-san but I must go home tonight." She really didn't want to go from what she's seen from Neji these things inflict a lot of pain.

"Hinata don't worry i'm getting into sealing just bring me as much as you can on curse marks and I should eventually figure out a way to get rid of it as soon as I can." He already had plans to remove curse marks anyway those things were plagues no matter who they came from whether it be Danzo, Orochimaru, or the Hyuuga's.

Hinata didn't know why but she believed that Naegi was telling the truth about being able to get rid of the seal and smiled maybe getting it wouldn't be so bad if she could help everyone else get theirs removed as well. Resolving herself with a new mission she went home and made plans to steal some of the scrolls on the caged bird seal.

Now left with himself Naegi had no idea what to do. He could go home but that sage mode plant became sentient a while ago and now acts like a nagging housewife. The worst part is that it can communicate through his mind when he is in range so he can't even pretend like he isn't listening. Naegi can't tell other people of course for fear they'll lock him up in an insane asylum.

It's name was Shelia. Naegi didn't know why or how but it had a name.

Deciding that he would have to go home eventually he had decided to just go home and face the music eventually he sulked off towards home not looking forward to the scolding he would get for returning late. Arriving there he was immediately tripped on his face by the killer plant and yelled at for returning home late.

"Yeah yeah I know I was busy eating dango."

Naegi regretted saying that because the plant then went off on a rant about how dango was bad for you and that he shouldn't eat so much of it. Naegi just tuned it out and got ready for bed he really didn't want to get a lecture from a plant he created. If only sage mode didn't prevent it from dying of dehydration his life would be so much easier. He decided that training for a fire affinity was more important than ever so he could burn that motherfucking plant into the ground it was starting to become a pain in his ass.

* _CRACK_ *

Naegi rubbed his ass after the plant got done whipping it, now it was a literal pain in his ass. 'Fuck you too Sheila' he thought.

* * *

 **The next day at the academy.**

The next day at the academy Naegi made sure to bring a pillow to sit down on since his ass was still sore from last night damn senjustu enhanced vine whip attack now he feels bad for water pokemon. Hey that's an idea he's a mudkip and Shelia's a snivy using vine whip hitting him for four times effective damage and that's why it hurts so much. His thougths continued like this until it moved onto more than just him and the plant. By the time Hinata had walked in he had an enitre translation for all the named characters and their pokemon equivalents and stopped when he saw Hinata. He looked at Hinata's forehead protector and a flash of guilt took over him as he realized she was probably hiding the caged bird mark under their.

"Naegi-san don't look at me like that. I don't want pity i'm still my same strong self and you don't need to feel bad over it what's happened has happened." Hinata said. She had been getting those looks from people outside the clan who had heard the news and she didn't like being being looked upon like she was weak. She most certainly didn't want to see it from the first person to tell her that she was powerful.

"Sorry but you know me shamelessly doting over my friends like a mother hen." Naegi acknowledged it he really was worried and the guilt continued to eat at him it was his fault after all. It would stay until he had eventually got rid of that thing. In his mind it was a when and not an if.

Hinata sighed that was true Naegi lacked a sense of self preservation and would more than likely throw his life away to give his friends one more second of life. "I know but please stop you are going to help me remove these from the branch house one of these days. Speaking of here is all I could get on the seal." Hinata pulled out copies she made of the caged bird seal designs and gave them to Naegi.

Naegi took them and looked at them carefully. The way curse seals work is that when used they command what ever that body part controls. Orochimaru puts his on the neck because that is where the cervical cortex is and allows it to affect the entire body. Danzo does the tongues to silence his members. Hyuugas do the frontal lobe to cause mental pain and shut down eyesight.

Curse seals are also extremely veritable could range from making a person stay silent or be used to inflict major pain on the person receiving it. If someone was skilled enough at sealing like Minato or Jiraiya they could just make it to where they could command complete obedience over their target. It was for this reason seal masters were feared and that the Uzumaki clan was destroyed in the end the thought of a single village having the possibility to just control all of the village leaders and control them was too big a risk to allow them to live. Not that he condones mass genocide over a possibility. Speaking of the place he would have to visit there later to see what juicy seals they have there.

"Today you shall become ninja of the strongest village of all the nations," Naegi nearly burst out laughing at that. Konohagakure was second place at the most and third at the least the only thing they really have is bodies and decent training programs. Kumogakure had less bodies but they had quality over quantity and most fresh ninja there were better than your average Konoha gennin due to their better academic training. they also had a better economic situation than Konoha allowing better funding for ninjas.

Iwagakure didn't have as many soldiers, but yet again they learned from their past mistake know in Iwa as 'That time the yellow flash fucked us up by himself.' a thousand scrubs do not equal one good ninja. So they pooled at lot of their money and resources into bettering their military forces and was better than Konoha in that department.

If Kirigakure got their heads out of their ass and realized that having Hitler as a leader and slaughtering their own ninjas they would be a better country. Hey guys just so you know two good ninjas are better than one good ninja. If the other good ninja lost to the other one that doesn't mean he is weak just that he has a disadvantage. Killing your own special Kekkai genkais isn't the best idea either. Then again the Kaguya clan did try to kill you all. Maybe people would take more missions from you if you weren't know as the village that kills each other.

At least they weren't Sunagakure. No one really wants to travel into a dry desert area of death, doom, and despair when you can have a relaxing trip through Konoha's neutral climate it's a pretty easy decision between a ginat scorpion poking at your desecrated corpse or seeing cute little monkeys in the tree's. Then there's the fact you constantly have your jinchuuriki go one rampages through your town. So emotionally damaging a weapon is a bad idea and would result in heavy damages to our infrastructure, forces, and reputation as a whole? Who would of thought? Every smart person ever.

"You will all be put in teams of three with a jonin sensei. Please wait for your sensei to show up when you team is called. The graduating class had gathered in their old class room and sat down so they could listen to their team placements. Most of them were aware how team setups usually go in was to balance out team member strength. Hyuugas, Inuzukas, and Aburames were usually together if Konoha needed a tracker team. Ino-Shika-Cho with a Sarutoi sensei existed because of a longstanding tradition between the clans due all the way back to a treaty formed during the warring clans era. however seeing as there weren't any Yamanaka, Naras, or Inzukas and mostly just civilian kids and a couple of Uchiha's.

"Team one Junko Hatabi, Tsume Hifume, Hibari Akane. jonin sensei Shura Shiro" Team ones usually were fodder teams that usually fail due to them having a lack of talent. If they do end up turning into a team they usaully don't last long in the field and those that do take on support roles mainly since most didn't turn out that well in the field.

"Team five Izuna Jinnai, Mahiru Takeyeba, Rio Anri. Jonin sensei Gekko Hayate." Team two's were either hit or miss and really wasn't anything spectacular. Though unlike team ones they at least produced occasionally good ninjas like our very own Anko Mitarashi. Even if she is a bit mentally unstable.

"Team seven Hajime Uchiha, Yukine Bon, and Rin Inuzuka, jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake." That team was going to fail most jonin thought at seeing it. The council usually put Uchiha's with Kakashi since he was a sharingan user himself, but his combined lateness with the addition of Uchiha's natural ability to piss off anybody they come across usually resulted in bad team relations from the start. It was necessary to drill teamwork into team sevens they were usually good teams but ended up split apart somehow due to a lack of teamwork if the previous sannin and Minato's team had anything to say.

"Team nine Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naegi. Jonin sensei Yamato." The three turned to look/glare at each other and they all silently agreed to sit next to each other. They figured they might as well get to know each other before anything else.

The final teams to be called were teams ten, twelve, thirteen, sixteen, and eighteen. The jonin sensei's eventually all came to pick up their students and about halfway through the teams a man with short brown hair and a happuri style forehead protector showed up in the doorway.

"Team nine I'm your sensei meet me on the roof." Leaving no room for argument he body flickered up to the roof and team nine followed him up the stairs as well. Standing on the other end of the roof Yamato was waiting for his students to finally walk up the stairs. He really didn't want to take on a team but with the recent reveal of another wood release user he needed to help train him or at least make sure he was competent enough not to accidentally turn himself into a tree. He would of just taken him in as an apprentice but the hokage wanted to make sure he knew the importance of teamwork. If there's one thing he was glad about form his time with Danzzo it was that he wasn't required to teach anybody.

"Alright then we're going to start off with introductions since it is Konoha's tradition. My name is Yamato and I like architecture, trees, Kakashi, and Yukine. I dislike people who abandon their comrades and people who don't take being a ninja very seriously. My hobbies include using wood release to create houses and I have no dream right now." Sasuke took interest once he said that he was in possession of wood release. No one was in possesion of that.

Naegi sneezed into his grey sleeve.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Obito was having a discussion with a white Zetsu clone when he had sneezed. He couldn't get colds and no one knew of his real identity so why had he'd sneezed he wondered?

* * *

 **Back to them.**

Hinata started looking in between the two trying to find a resemblance between them but she could find none. Naegi on multiple occasions used his wood release capabilities to escape the police and so she already knew about them but was under a vow of secrecy. Being a Hyuuga she knew a bit about keeping kekkai genkai secret and simply went along with it.

"You with the two toned hair your next." Yamato motioned for Naegi got off the bench and moved forward in order to introduce himself.

"My name is Naegi, I lik- no love dango and seals, I like fruits but mainly strawberries and grapes, my friends, and ramen. I disli-no I fucking hate," Yamato wondered where he had heard that word. "Shelia and carrots, poisons, snakes, Danzo, Madara, Orochimaru, and back stabbing bastards." The last one was said with a quick glance at Sasuke. "My hobbies are planting and training and my dream is to be a bad ass ninja one of these days." Naegi finished and sat down on the bench.

Yamato took in this information with some confusion. Nothing in this kids profile said anything about having an encounter with Orochimaru or Madara and snakes usually refer to the former. He was almost recruited by Danzo but apparently already hated him before that. The kid also had no sort of history of being poisoned or betrayed. The planting made since due to the wood style and everything else made sense. Although who the hell was Shelia? That wasn't exactly a common name for anyone in the shinobi nations let alone the leaf village.

"Alright then the Hyuuga next." Yamato motioned to Hinata to come up and introduce herself.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like my friends, lilacs, and dango. I hate being weak, and assholes." Yamato almost let his face drop. He wasn't expecting such words to come out of a the ex-Hyuuga clan heir mouth. Why did he have a two foul mouths on his team. "My hobbies involve training and my dream is to change the Hyuuga caln house traditions." Hinata realized that if something doesn't eventually change they'll end up dying out in the end. She was glad at the chance to use ninjustu and it had increased her close range skills immensely than if she just used the normal taijustu style. The clan however figured out she mixed ninjustu into their style when she had used it and beat Neji in a spar and their hard-ons for tradition made them scorn her for corrupting the normal Hyuuga style.

Yamato nodded seeing that everything was normal with what she said. After all most of the branch house mebers never approved of that cursed seal and being someone who had one albeit one that wasn't active he understood wanting to change tradition a bit. Yamato motioned to the Uchiha clan member.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke wondered if he should tell them his likes or dislikes after all he didn't really like Naegi that much but Hinata was a nice enough person. Deciding that he would have to deal with it he made his decision. "I like tomatoes, nii-san, and kaa-san." Sasuke mentally debated whether or not to tell how he dislikes Naegi. Seeing that he didn't express how he dislike Sasuke took it as on offer of peace and relented saying it. "I dislike being looked down on and annoying fangirls." If there was one thing Sasuke was glad about was that there was no fangirls to bug him constantly. "My hobbies are training and my dream is to surpass my nii-san." Sasuke was told a little while ago by his tou-san that he was already on the path to do that since he graduated early.

When he had first met Naegi he was surprised that some random clanless kid surpassed him in both ninjustu and taijustu skills. Being beat by some orphan didn't sit well with him so he threw himself, literally in some casses, into his training and managed to get moved up.

Processing all his information he quickly came up with his observations of his teams personalities and quirks. Naegi was going to be the most trouble for him since the kid seemed like the most goofy of them all. Bad luck he needed to tutor him in wood style at least he had good enough sense to wear mostly light grey and black. He didn't know what he would do if he wore bright colors. The Hyuuga seemed like she was going to be the one stopping most of the fights between the two and just making sure the other two didn't kill each other he wasn't blind he saw the glares they gave each other. Sasuke seemed alright but from the fact he wanted to surpass his brother and was an Uchiha prodigy he would have to keep an eye on him to make sure Danzo or Orochimaru never got anywhere close to him. At least one of his students were of the danger of those two.

"Alright then when you go home pack enough to last for a week." For what Yamato had planned he would only need at most three days but hey better be prepared for the worst.

"What are we going to do?" Naegi asked. He was only really aware of what Kakashi does for his students and he was quite confident that the bell test was a team seven only thing.

Sasuke resisted scoffing he didn't want to make relations bad already. Doesn't mean he was able to keep the Uchiha superiority out of his voice. "Isn't obvious survival training he needs to test us if we're going to be on his team." Sasuke was made aware of the test by his brother when he heard he graduated.

"Correct during the time i'll be watching you to see if you are able to be on my team so we'll be going to training ground forty four." Yamato's constant mental link with wood clones would monitor them and make sure they didn't run into something they couldn't handle.

"That's bullshit you can't have us go there." Naegi was well aware of what training ground 44 was and he wanted to avoid that place at all costs. The thought of a giant tiger attempting to eat him was unnerving. The fact the forests was full of plants possibly more murderous than Shelia was also a massive no-no.

Yamato looked at Naegi and him a ghoul like stare. "Is there a problem with the way I teach maybe I should use fear to control you instead of asking nicely." Yamato wasn't an idiot the only purpose of this test was to see them in a what they think was a life or death situation. He already made the decision to pass them a while ago. They all had demonstrated a high level skill and teamwork was something he could work on while they were a team.

"No, no that's okay." Naegi had seen faces like that before usually they ended with someone getting stabbed, repeatedly. Reincarnation may exist but he wouldn't go through the womb again.

Seeing that his method worked Yamato nodded he found the way to keep his student disciplined. "Alright then meet me there at seven tomorrow for those of you who aren't aware it's over there past the chuunin examiner building." he pointed towards the northeast section of Konoha just to be sure you can never be to careful. Positive his students knew where to go he body flickered out of there. He had had to set up his cottage.

When he left Naegi calmly voiced his concerns out loud. "Of all the places he had to choose why there?" He screamed grabbing his head.

Sasuke and Hinata weren't aware of why Naegi was so downtrodden about training ground forty four. Naegi-san what's so bad about training ground forty four?" Naegi looked at Hinata in fearful shock did she really not know the horror of that place.

"It's a chuunin level area it's name is ominous enough." Naegi held his head in his hands in defeat he might as well prepare for death now.

It was Sasuke's turn to ask his question. "Why what's it called."

Naegi turned to Sasuke. "It's called the..."

* * *

"...The Forest of death." Yamato said pointing to the canopy of tress and wildlife behind him which only continued to grow more ominous with each passing moment. Naegi was thankful that none of the wildlife figured out the secret to forming cognitive though processes. Then again he was only told by Shelia that none of them could think she said nothing about them not trying to kill him.

Sasuke was lucky enough that his older brother was home today and asked him about the forest of death and what exactly did it do to earn it's name. Sasuke listened to everything his older brother had to say about the forest and the thought his own prodigy older brother was worried about going into that place. Sasuke di not sleep easy that night after being told what was possibly in that forest.

Hinata followed Naegi home so he could hand her some of his storage scrolls for easy packing and told her all about the forest of death and it's possible living murderous plant life and scarred the wits out of poor little Hinata. He assured her that the three of them should work together and watch each others back if that doesn't work he'll have wood clones patrol the forest to make sure nothing too bad got close to them.

"As I said before you're crazy as hell." Naegi said. He protested heavily against going anywhere near there before they were there. Sasuke and Hinata nodded in agreement. That place was too spooky for them.

"Oh maybe I should just throw you in there and leave you to die." Yamato said glaring at Naegi. Naegi shook his head in disapproval and lowered his head in defeat. Seeing that his scare tactics were effective he walked them over to entrance gate one the least dangerous of them all. Make no mistake the place was still pretty bad inside just less so from this angle. "You will stay here for for two days and end at noon on the second day, before anyone protests about packing for a week I'd rather you'd be safe than sorry." Yamato was a bit worried that two of his students didn't have any backpack but hearing that one of them liked seals he assumed that he had storage seals and the third one was left out.

Looking at each other and gaining resolve the three nodded in silent agreement and prepared to walk into the forest of death as the gates opened.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Konoha.**

On a grassy hill overlooking Konoha a certain red headed Uzumaki and a white haired toad sage were overlooking the city in the distance. They were almost there and there last stretch of the trip. They would only be there for a week or so.

* * *

"I want you to kill all of the clan ninjas and leave only the best of the clan kids alive." Itachi sighed as he recalled the orders Danzo had given him earlier. He was glad he didn't absolutely have to kill everybody in the clan but murder was something he really didn't want to do. At least Danzo would follow his orders on leaving his little brother alone.

Itachi sighed he was going to murder his own parents and leave his brother scarred for life in a couple of hours. He wouldn't even see him before he left since he had to absolutely do it tonight and he wouldn't be able to escape from Anbu when they showed up and send Sasuke in the Tsukuyomi. At least he wouldn't see his parents dead.

Itachi decided to change his plans for Sasuke, If he couldn't make him seek him out for vengeance now he would have him seek him out for answers instead. Already working out the details of his plan Itachi began his preparations for the massacre of his clan tonight when he ran into a strange man with an orange spiral mask.

* * *

 **End note.**

 **Surpass =/= kill**

 **I want to try to keep these in the 4 to 7,000 range so I had to cut this off and split it into two parts. Sorry for the massive build up in the end that got left on a cliffhanger. I'll try to make sure the next chapter is satisfying.**

 **Hinata came up with her own style of the clan taijustu style. A style from withing a style, styleception.**

 **I'm thinking of sticking to writing mostly in third person from this point on. I feel like I write better when I do. Let me know what you think.**

 **I honestly wasn't exactly sure where the massacre took place so I said a little after Sasuke turned eight just to be safe. Kishimoto really needs to detail some this shit it's annoying trying to find details that aren't there**

 **Team Yamato**

 **Naegi (Ninjustu, support), Sasuke Uchiha (genjustu, taijustu), Hinata Hyuuga (Taijustu, ninjustu) Leader Yamato.**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Dark blue hair, Pale hoodie jacket with the Hyuuga clan symbols on the various parts, dark blue pants and sandals, blue forehead protector on her forehead.**

 **Likes: Dango, her friends, liliacs.**

 **Dislikes: Being weak or seen as weak, people who are mean for no reason.**

 **Hobbies: training**

 **Dreams: Getting rid of the branch house system of the Hyuuga.**

 **taijustu 3.5**

 **Ninjustu 2.5**

 **genjustu 2**

 **strength 2**

 **intelligence 3**

 **speed 3.5**

 **hand seals 3**

 **Stamina 2.5**

 **total: 22**

 **affinity** **: Lightning**

 **Specialties: taijustu, (Sensing) (Byakugan)**

 **Eight trigrams thirty two palms, palm lightning nerve attack, Eight trigrams sixteen palms, lightning style: Palm beast lightning attack, Lightning release electromagnetic murder, palm bottom, eight-two palms.**

 **Justu info**

 **Palm lightning nerve attack**

 **Rank C offensive kekkai genkai**

 **The user focuses lightning into their palm and directly strike an enemy with it causing nerve damage and can even damage chakra coils if targeted properly. However if used improperly the user can damage their own hands severely thus the aid of a byakugan is needed to perform the technique to it's fullest.**

 **(This was made because the lighting release would work very well with the gentle fist style.)**

 **The poll currently.**

 **Naruko - 25**

 **Hinata -13**

 **Karin - 8**

 **Sakura - 5**

 **Temari - 4**

 **Tenten - 3**

 **Ino - 1**

 **As always leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how I should handle the story this is still technically my first one and I want to know how I could improve on this. No unnecessary flames though there's a difference between good criticism and sipping on haterade.**


	8. Act 2

**Author's note**

 **Finally managed to get this out. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Currently working on making character images for everybody since my descriptions of clothing suck usually. Too bad my computer drawing skills are no better but that's okay.**

 **Sbm: Sadly the massacre must happen.**

 **Tobi: Too bad**

 **Sbm: How did you get here?**

 **Tobi: Tobi-chan used his Kamui and broke the dimensional barrier.**

 **Sbm: Seems legit. So how do you feel about the massacre?**

 **Tobi: It's a shame but they were all bad boys.**

 **Sbm: Some of them were children and pregnant women.**

 **Tobi(to): _I said they were all bad boys maybe you should get acquainted with Kamui._**

 **Sbm: No no that's alright on with the chapter.**

 **Also Naruto gaiden ending. I still don't approve of a certain someone still being alive but ya know Kishimoto does what Kishimoto does. Other than that writing this chapter was a pain in the ass that took many rewrites and i'm still not that happy with it.**

 **As always if you can leave a review with thoughts, suggestions, good criticism, and all the other fun jizz that's always appreciated. No one whose been sippin from the hateraid pool though, not that anyone has done that so far, surprisingly.**

* * *

 **Forest of death**

 **7:10**

(Third person)

The three walked in relative silence as they entered the forest of death, silent as if the very minuscule sound would cause everything in the forest to come crashing down upon them. Considering their location it wasn't a very unreasonable assumption.

Naegi was the first one to break the silence. "Hinata can you use your byakugan to check out the surrounding area I don't exactly want to run into a giant tiger or something." Hinata nodded in agreement and used her byakugan to scan the surrounding area. Relief spilling into her as the only threatening thing around them was a couple of bugs she relayed to her teammates that nothing that wanted to kill them was around yet.

Visibly looking much less stressed Sasuke voiced his concern. "Alright where are your two's packs I don't think I have enough food for all three of us. I don't exactly have clothes for girls either." Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the both of them looked like they didn't have any sort of preparation gear on them at all and it was honestly a bit worrying. His team was already ill prepared for a dangerous place and carried nothing more than the clothes on their backs.

Naegi and Hinata didn't seem bothered at all by his declaration and simply pulled out a scroll each from their back pockets. "I made storage seals so that I could hold all this stuff in without burdening ourselves. These things usually carry about a thousand pounds before it can't hold anything more in it. I have another one made to shoot out kunai. I'm going to create more after we get out of here." Naegi gulped. "If we get out of here." Quick regeneration doesn't mean shit when you have your inner intestine feasted on faster than you could heal off.

Sasuke nodded in went back into his silent fear. He really didn't want to think about his death on the first day of being a ninja. Hinata soon followed suit activating her Byakugan every few minutes or so to check if anything likely to make them lunch would pop up soon. Naegi was also in a state of worry, Hinata's range had limits and she couldn't see very far away from them and they still had to make sure other parts of the forest were safe. If only he could make wood clones to the degree Naruko can he'd be able to have eyes everywhere in the forest and they wouldn't have to go anywhere, but to do that he would need a massive source of vegetation. IF ONLY.

Naegi then quickly stopped and looked at where he was at.

He was in the chuunin training area the Forest of death.

He was in the Forest of death.

He was in a Forest.

He was in a canopy of trees and a flora of plant life.

In other words he was surrounded by on literally all sides by vegetation.

Naegi stopped and the others turned back to look at him wondering what was wrong. Naegi's look went one from of constant fear to one that said 'I'm a complete dumb ass.'. He slapped himself and decided to tell his teammates how they could make this forest their bitch. "Hinata I think it's time I showed Sasuke my wood." Hinata reeled back for a second but quickly regained her composure realizing he meant wood release. Sasuke however had no such knowledge of his teammates capabilities and was absolutely disgusted his teammates was about to take off his pants in front of him.

"What the hell, are you completely insane idiot? Stop joking around," Sasuke said blushing furiously at the thought of his teammate without pants or underwear for that matter. "you can't be serious about doing that here." Sasuke said gesturing to the forest around him.

Naegi simply turned on Sasuke looking dead serious about his earlier comment. "Yes, i'm completely serious. In fact this is the perfect place for us to show my wood since no one else can see it."

Sasuke only blushed even further what the hell was he thinking flashing his teammates, two heirs no less, with his junk. They may be teammates but there's a limit on what they had to see ot know of each other. "Listen stop playing around and get serious already you can't go around doing things like that." Naegi didn't listen and simply started moving his hands. Sasuke started shielding his eyes and waited for the shriek he was going to hear from the Hyuuga heir next to him.

"Multiple Wood clone release technique." Hearing that Naegi wasn't talking about what he keeps in his jeans but a product resulting from his genes he opened his eye to see Naegis literally coming out of the trees falling down onto the ground. Pretty soon Naegi had multiplied into more than twenty versions of himself. All of the Naegi's real one included nodded to each other in what seemed to be silent understanding and they all started merging into the trees around them and disappeared as if they weren't there. Sasuke looked at Naegi hoping to get an explanation out of him.

"What was that? I thought only the shodaime and Yamato-sensei could use wood release." Sasuke was honestly confused and didn't know what to make of the situation and rightfully so. It wasn't exactly often you could say that over the course of two days you met not one but two users of a rare kekkai genkai that belonged to the first hokage.

"Did I forget to mention i'm related to the first hokage and am probably the current heir to the Senju clan and shall be the head once Tsunade passes away."It honestly passes Naegi's mind pretty often since he doesn't really brag about being a wood release user or a clan heir. "I keep it secret because I don't want to be experimented on and targeted for assassination. Every nation will quite literally want my ass if they find out so keep it down low." Kumo would likely try to take him captive or send agents to seduce him while other nations would try to kill him as quickly (In Kirigakure's case painfully you know how they feel about bloodlines especially the firsts.) as possible. Having another Shodaime was a threat to everybody.

In fact The other nations could take a wood release user also being an active user of seals as a massive active fuck you towards the other nations telling them there jinchuuriki were completely useless. Everyone knows that jinchuuriki were usually a village's ultimate weapon. The tailed beast themselves harbored a deep hate for the shodaime for putting them in there current sealed state and would likely have their jinchuuriki demand his blood. The very though of the shodaime was enough to send some of the lesser controlled tailed beats into a fit of rage. Kyuubi had in fact seethed the second it saw that Naegi was a wood release user. The shodaime was the only ever person who could ever beat the kyuubi into submission with his wood release.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, being Uchiha meant they were occasionally hunted for their eyes. "So that means that earlier when you said you'd show me your wood you were talking about you kekkai genkai?"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little bit now that Naegi's joke was gone he did it to Sakura, Lee, and even Naruko when they didn't know. "Yes I was what else would you think I was talking about?" Naegi said knowing full well what Sasuke thought he was talking about.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and walked off cheeks blushing pink. Naegi and Hinata followed the Uchiha, both of them chuckling like hyenas at the Uchiha's embarrassment.

* * *

"Who are you." Itachi asked the masked man as he was working out the details for the slaughter of his entire clan. The addition of a masked intruder nearing Konoha was a worrying part indeed especially when everything he did to him seemed to literally go through him.

"Someone who was abandoned through time." It was at that time Itachi noticed the man's eye. It was a blood red pinwheel much like the one he owned. Itachi ran through everything he knew of the man so far. From the way the man spoke of himself he was someone everyone thought was dead. Judging from his hairstyle and the fact he had a mangeyko sharingan and that only one other person in history awakened it and wasn't in Konoha it wasn't too hard to guess who it was.

"You're Madara Uchiha." Itachi said now suddenly much more wary of who he was dealing with. There were a lot of people Itachi could face in combat but Madara was someone even better than him than he was at that age. If he was hovering around Konoha that meant that he was looking for revenge. Going from the accounts of Hashirama trying to convince him not to take revenge wasn't going to work. so he would just have to do the next best thing. "Tell me how would you like to get revenge on the Uchihas for betraying you. All you have to do in return is promise not to harm Konoha or my little brother. I start this afternoon."

Underneath his mask Obito smirked. It was so easy to manipulate people when you let them come to their own conclusions. He'd honestly expected more from Itachi, but he guessed that no one really thought of Obito Uchiha when they thought of dead Uchihas. After all he was a rather lackluster Uchiha at that time. He had planned on causing a disturbance between Konoha and the Uchihas. He hadn't expected Itachi to so readily offer him to help slaughter his entire clan. He would feel bad for killing his friends withing the clan who loved and stuck with him no matter what.

Oh wait they don't exist because everybody in the Uchiha clan barring his grandmother had hated him. His smirk grew wider, looks like it was time to release a lot of pent up anger from his time as a neglected and bullied individual. It's okay once the infinite Tsuyukomi went off and they would all be alive again telling Obito how they were wrong about him being a waste of space.

* * *

 **5:00**

Yamato was sitting peacefully using his wood clones to keep a constant eye on his students in his carefully constructed cottage deep in the Forest of death. Currently his students had set up camp and were about to rest there for the night and stay there until the test was over, as the clones were currently taking care of everything with ruthless efficiency making the forest of death look rather pathetic right now. In hindsight having a wood release user in a forest wasn't exactly the smartest decision to make for a hard test.

He was surprised when there was a knock on his door. It was odd because who would come visit him in the middle of the forest? Naegi's clones were nowhere near here right now. The other problem was who visits Yamato in the first place, he wasn't exactly the most well known person in Konoha and most people didn't come to his house that often. How the hell did someone even find him?

"Maa it's me Tenzo, We got orders from hokage-sama get your gear ready." A drawled voice called from the other side of his door.

Ah that explains a lot. Of course Kakashi would really go out of his way to visit Yamato. He was his closest friends after all. Yamato took another look through his wood clones to make sure his students were doing fine. Seeing that nothing was happening so far he got up from his chair and left the forest with Kakashi.

Unbeknownst to the two a predator had noticed that the shepard had finally left the sheep alone and they would finally become it's prey. When night time came that's when it would strike and hunt it's prey. Now first it was time to take out all some of the eyes it's prey had around the forest.

* * *

 **7:00**

(Tobito)

The Uchiha district's market place was ever so slowly going under a new paint job as it went from it's normal dark blue to an icky crimson red color change. In the middle was the artist swinging around a chain sickle and walking through attacks like a vengeful ghost brutally killing anyone who get in his way with no mercy, each kill more savage than the last. Some suggested the victims suffered before they died.

 _*Slash*_

'Whoops there's goes my ex-landlords head. Maybe you would think before you decide to kick your own members out of the Uchiha district.'

Tobito had to be honest he felt really bad when he had to kill his grandmother. Oh wait he didn't, she was already dead.

Just like everyone he loved.

 _*Crack*_

'Ah elder man Shiro, you always tried to crush my dreams. Just like how I crushed your head under my foot.'

 _*Snap*_

'I heard you could still be ninja even if your spine was snapped in half don't worry about it unlike you and your spine i'll support you even if you didn't support me.'

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" a now legless Uchiha member asked him slowly bleeding out from the stumps where. The poor sap was one of the ones who were left to die slowly.

Tobito simply turned on him and showed him his single mangeyko from the socket oh his mask. "Someone you should of thought about before messing with.".He stopped and looked around at the destruction he so far caused with bones protruding out of skin severed limbs scattered and many many internal organs very visible and very red right now.

Maybe he had enjoyed this a bit too much?

Nah.

Tobito warped out of Konoha leaving no sign he was there at all. Unless you count all the bodies than he left a whole lot of signs.

* * *

(Itachi)

In complete contrast to the savage slaughter on the other side another methodical mass murder was going on through the apartment district no one was being spared. this one was from a pair of eyes that suggested he rather to anything but this and was just wishing he could stop doing this. In comparison to his other murderer friend his kills were quick easy and painless inflicting more pain to the one who dealt them rather than who received them.

* _Slash*_

Diagonal slash to the chest, right over the heart, dead on impact, good. I'm sorry cousin you always liked to push me on the swing when I was little. The least I can do for you is make your death was as painless as possible.

 _*Slash*_

Horizontal to the neck, barely missed the carotid artery, dead in five seconds, dammit. I didn't want you to feel any pain as you passed on little one. If reincarnation exists I hope you have a better life than I will, not that I deserve one.

A kunai toss

'Dead center between the eyes, instant death, perfect. You always made the best dango Kohaku. I really didn't want to do this so please forgive me for not crying now. I'll cry later when i'm gone from this place.'

 _*Slash*_

'Across the chest, missed the heart, will bleed out soon enough, thankfully unconscious from blood loss, sorry for any pain you felt . Sorry you just graduated from the academy didn't you Hajime? You never even got to see who was the one who killed you.'

For most kills he made they were quick and easy showing finesse at killing people the instant the sword touched them. While small there were a few who felt the pain as their life drained from them and even if it lasted seconds it was still _too damn slow_ in Itachi's book.

Itachi had literally cut a path through the apartment districts decorating them with blood and before he knew it he was in the last place he ever wanted to be in right now.

His parents house.

It was no matter he was in a hurry before Anbu forces showed up. Itachi sulked his way through the house to the room where he knew his parents were. It took him ten minutes for Itachi to reach there but in the entirety of the time it felt like he was walking for years each step getting even more tiring than the last. Doubts began rapidly filling his mind as he slowly reached for the doorknob.

Will I really be able to do this?

Will I be fine after this?

What will happen to Konoha?

What will happen to Sasuke?

What if Danzo doesn't do good on his promise to leave Sasuke alone?

What if someone decides to kill the last Uchiha in Konoha?

What if Sasuke can't handle being alone?

What if he won't look for the answers to this travesty?

Will he still want to kill me when he finds out?

The only thought giving him hope and the ability to move on forward at this point was of a favor he asked from someone. Two years ago at a dango shop.

 _'Do me a favor and look out for my little brother will you?'_

Even though she never agreed to doing it nor did she give any interest in doing it. He had the feeling she would try and do her best when she learned of this to try and help his brother.

 _'Thank you Naruko Uzumaki for giving me a bit of courage to move on.'_

Resolving himself Itachi faced the last two people on his list that he needed to kill.

"Hello son." His father greeted him upon his arrival to their room. "So I see you've chosen Konoha over your clan."

Itachi was going to speak his piece but he was interrupted by his mother. "It's okay we understand Itachi, we already understand why and we won't trouble you by making you excuse yourself. All we ask is that you keep your brother safe and remember that we always love you." Mikoto stopped talking her final words having been said.

It was Fugaku's turn to speak next. "I know I haven't exactly been the best father I could of been especially if I have forced you to come to this. What i'm trying to say is that i'm sorry for putting the expectations of the entire clan on you at such a young age and if you want we could kill ourselves so you won't have to stain our hands. It won't make you any less honorable or our son which one you choose."

Itachi shook his head. "No father this is my path that I must take and if I turn away here I won't be able to continue down it. Don't worry I will make this as quick as possible." Itachi readied himself and got ready to swing his tanto. "At least you'll be together on your way to heaven."

Both of his parents smiled, that's their boy. "Just remember not to beat yourself up on this Itachi. We had this coming." Hearing his father's last words he swung his tanto in a perfect arc cleaving cleanly through his father's neck decapitating and killing him instantly. Itachi then followed suit and did the same to his mother.

With his parents dead Itachi held back his tears and did the finale thing he needed to do. Quickly leaving the house and heading to the Nara shrine making sure to leave clues for Sasuke to head there he left a message for his little brother and escaped the district without anyone seeing him. He just hoped Sasuke did the right thing with the information.

Now all he had to do was report to the hokage, get the hell out of Konoha, and wait for Madara so he could begin his new life as a S class missing nin. The Anbu wouldn't know of the massacre until an our later.

* * *

 **8:00**

 **Back at the Forest of death**

The trio were sitting around in a campfire circle made from a extremely low powered fire justu from Sasuke and were currently eating the ration bars brought by Sasuke.

"I suppose we couldn't of ate some decent food this shit's no all dente Sasuke. Why the hell can't we eat the ramen I brought?" Naegi said waving his half eaten ration bar around. Hinata had to agree as well these ration bars didn't even taste bad, they just didn't taste at all and went down like rocks.

Sasuke wanted to agree but for since they were in a forest he didn't exactly want to risk something coming through the forest and attempting to kill them. "Because I don't want something smelling the food and raiding the camp in the night while we sleep. So stop complaining about it and eat the bar."

"What do you mean sneak up of us I have clones watching the entire area around us it's not like something can effeciecntl- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Midway through his sentence Naegi stopped and started clutching his body parts in phantom pain. Something was dispelling his clones and fast. there weren't being gentle in it's kills either, the last one was torn at the waist.

"Whats wrong Naegi-san?" Hinata asked. Naegi had his weird quirks at time but clutching himself in pain certainly wasn't one of them.

"Hinata scan the area with your byakugan NOW." Naegi grunted between breaths as more and more deaths came upon him in the form of his clones. The problem with wood bushins is that you share a constant mental link with them and if you focused on them completely when outside of combat you felt whatever pain they felt.

Hinata nodded and turned on her byakugan to scan the area. She couldn't believe what she saw with her eyes. "Their gone." All twenty of the wood clones Naegi had surrounding them in the course of ten minutes had been destroyed and their was no trace they existed. A blur rushed within her vision range for a second. "And whatever did it is on it's way."

'Where did it go it's like it.' Quickly looking up Hinata saw the blur from earlier dive bombing it's way towards their position. "Everyone dodge right into the clearing." Not bothering to question her Naegi and Sasuke quickly rolled to the right for something to blur through the campsite. Naegi put up a quick mud wall just wide enough to cover each of them in the hope it would slow down whatever it was.

"Hinata what the fuck was that thing?" Naegi asked all he could see of it was a black blur going through the campsite and leaving a funnel with spiral imprint in it's wake. Whatever it was he really hoped it didn't run into him.

"I don't know but I think it might be a Giant hawk."

* _Screech*_

"Definitely a hawk. I think it's time we got the fuck out." It was at this time the hawk came crashing in above their heads breaking through the wall they were hiding behind. The three of them ran off in different directions all sense of sticking together forgotten in a moment of running for survival. Hinata ran to the south of the wall while Naegi went to the west and Sasuke to the east.

The hawk seeing it's prey split up decided to pick on the one with the double colored hair first seeing how it looked like all those other ones it killed not too many moments ago.

* * *

 **8:30**

Naegi had kept running and stopped when he finally felt safe and rested against a tree. Then all of a urge to get off the tree came and he leaned to the left just in time for the hawk to speed through and cut the right side of the tree.

And leave a nice thin cut line on the right side of his stomach.

Wincing from the pain of the already healing wound he decided that running until it felt like he wasn't going to be killed for stopping for a second he needed to get a good view of whatever it was so he could take it out with a water severing wave to punch through it's wing. He would have to poke his head out and risk getting it cut off if he did though. He had to actively watch where it went the next time it went for him though.

* _SCRECH*_ * _SHLING*_

Narrowly dodging the slice that almost took his head Naegi kept his eyes on where the bird went this time around and kept his eyes on it as it circled back around to take another hit at him. Naegi got ready to run through the hand signs for a water severing wave and got ready to hit the bird heading straight towards him and he wouldn't be able to get to cover quick enough to stop it from landing a fatal blow. If he missed, it meant his head, fuck up a hand seal, it meant his ass, kneed the chakra wrong, it meant his ass, was a second too slow, it meant his ass, if he did nothing, it meant his ass. After his ass it was Hinata's next.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

 _'Tiger, rat, snake, clap hands kneed the chakra, spit it out.'_

 **Water style: water severing wave.**

* * *

"Is anyone there? Sasuke? Naegi?" Hinata had stopped running once she realized that the enlarged carnivorous bird had long since stopped chasing her and went after one of her teammates and doubled back in an attempt to find them. Without using hand seals, she activated her byakugan. After using her eyes to evade the police for over a year you eventually learn how to just think to turn on the byakugan or you'll get caught. Looking around she saw that she had in fact been close to one of her teammates and he was currently searching for them as well.

Hopping through the bush she quickly made her way to her teammate. Turning off her byakugan and stopping just outside of the area he was in. "Sasuke-san over here." Sasuke tensed and immediately relaxed upon registering that it was his teammates and not some other giant killer animal out for their asses. "Have you seen Naegi anywhere?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I heard some noises from over there and i'm going to go check them out come on." Sasuke said motioning deeper into the forest in the direction Naegi originally went. Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke's lead in the hopes Naegi wasn't hawk food by this point.

* _SCREECH*_

Doubling their pace at hearing another bird cry they came upon a clearing where Naegi was standing clear in the open while the bird came after him. Naegi wasn't making any move to dodge it however was preparing hand seals for a justu.

 **Water style: Water severing wave**

Naegi shot a stream of water out of his mouth in an attempt to hit the bird and kill it in one shot or at least hit his wings. Sadly the bird was able to lean just out of the way in time and continue straight on it's path to bisect Naegi at the waist unhindered by his grazing and it was moving too fast for anyone to properly hit it.

For a second to Sasuke it looked like Naegi was going to die plain and simple. Even Naegi accepted this as a fact at this point. Then for Sasuke everything slowed down. He could see the bird still moving but it was slower now. He could even tell the trajectory and where it was going to go. Then on complete reflex in a split second he threw a kunai on where he was told it was going go knocking the bird of course but not managing to kill it. The bird flew back into the trees and was preparing to strike again more cautious now that it's prey had regrouped.

Naegi recovered from his near death experience and ran over to where Hinata and Sasuke were. The three of them unconsciously took a triangle formation and had their backs to each other prepared for a strike from all sides of them. Hinata turned on her byakugan searching for for the bird behind the trees.

"Sasuke to your left in the tree with five branches up high and getting ready to come down." Sasuke looked to his left and yet again before the bird even took off he could tell where it was going to go and which direction it would land. Unfortunately his kunai wouldn't be able to move fast enough to hit it this time around nor did it have the punch to go through it. He did know someone with something that could however.

"Naegi aim that tree over there and use that last justu you did in five seconds." Naegi quickly got over to Sasuke position to get a better vantage point and got ready to fire off a water sever wave. He did this in three seconds, at three seconds the bird was already on it's way to take the three of them out at once. in four seconds it was a quarter of the way there. In five seconds it was halfway and Naegi shot a water severing wave in it's path.

The bird could not dodge this time however. It was on it's course trajectory so fast at this point that it could not move away in time as the jet of highly pressurized water came shooting towards it. In seven seconds the jet had hit it's intended target and was ripping through flesh and bone in an instant piercing through both wings and several internal organs. The hawk was moving dead at this point and simply landed harmlessly on the ground a few feet from Sasuke.

The three did not move for a while at this point and simply stayed silent. They were secretly fearing that the bird wasn't dead and was simply pretending in an attempt to get them close and close in on a kill.

"Sasuke," Naegi began. "I think the only way to deal with our problem is to burn it." Nodding in agreement Sasuke went through his hand seals and used a **Fire style: Grand fireball justu** leaving the bird nice and crispy dead. Kicking it to confirm that the bird was a dead as a fried chicken he thumbed up that it was dead. All of them then slumped against trees and did the only thing one could do in a situation where you were almost killed.

They laughed.

Not the funny happy kind but the relieved 'we're going to have to do this again at some point and we might be screwed' kinda laugh. A laugh that made them realize they just got into a dangerous battle against a bird at the age of eight and nine. A laugh because they realized that they could of died extremely early on in life. This shared laughter was abruptly stopped when someone had body flickered onto the scene and then it was replaced with extreme annoyance.

Yamato had finally decided to show up.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Naegi asked once he saw the man.

"I was busy. Is there a problem with that?" Yamato asked ghoul eye glaring at the young Senju but at this point he was too angry to care.

"YES THERE IS MOTHERFUCKER WE WERE ALMOST KILLED BY HAWK MOTHERFUCKER OVER THERE AND NOW YOU SHOW UP IF IT WASN'T FOR SASUKE I WOULD HAVE DIED." Naegi realized that Sasuke had somehow knew exactly where the bird was going to go and gave him exact directions on where to hit. Turning to him and seeing that he only had his normal onyx eyes Naegi had to test a theory out. "Sasuke send chakra into your eyes right quick."

Sasuke was confused for a moment but nonetheless complied. When he did everyone saw that he had a one tomoe sharingan in each eye. "Sasuke-san your eyes, sharingan."

"Yeah I guess so." Sasuke was inwardly delighted at this news, not that he'd show it on the outside Uchiha pride and all that, although he wondered what were the conditions for him awakening his sharingan at the time. Simply accepting that he just did he asked what was probably on the trio's mind. "Yamato-sensei what are you doing here the test isn't over yet."

"Change in plans you guys pass since something big just came up and I won't be able to monitor your test anymore." Naegi grimaced as he realized that the massacre was about to had happen and he didn't do a damn thing too stop it. In other words,

He fucked up.

"Why what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Yamato grimaced. "The Uchiha clan district has been slaughtered by an unknown assailant and we currently have no idea where there at."

Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment before his questions had came in. He couldn't believe his words since there was no way. How could someone slaughter the Uchihas, they were the elites. Is there really no one left alive? What about dad, what about mom, what about Itachi? Who could of done this?

Yamato regretted just laying it on the kid like that and decided to knock him out and pick him up over his shoulder. "Naegi, Hinata pack up all your stuff. Hinata you're going home, Sasuke is staying at Naegi's place tonight."

"Okay," Naegi said. Then he stopped and realized what he just said. "wait WHAT!"

"Just do it Naegi." Yamato said abruptly he was probably being a bit too harsh but he couldn't exactly waste time right now. Naegi nodded and finished picking up the rest of his and Sasuke's stuff. "Alright once we're out of the forest lead the way."

Following Yamato they quickly made their way out of the forest and Hinata went back to the Hyuuga compound. Then with Naegi taking the lead they went to Naruko's apartment and near breaking down the door, passing by a red headed Uzumaki having been drawn to the living room by the loud noises cause by them. Yamato laid Sasuke down on the couch and quickly left to report to the hokage of Sasuke's safety.

"Hey Naruko sorry to barge in like this glad you're back but we kinda need to lay my teammate down right now." Naegi said without sparing a glance at her only seeing her red hair.

"Um whoever you are my name's not Naruko that's my cousin whom i'm staying with." Confused Naegi turned around and looked at the red head again and noticed that her hair was much shorter and tamer. In fact now that he noticed her her was tomato red as well as her eyes too instead of the normal blue. Then there was another quite noticeable change from Naruko.

He was pretty sure she didn't wear glasses the last time he saw her.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki and i'm staying here with my cousin." She said pushing up her glasses. "Who are you?"

It was then that the aforementioned Uzumaki came bursting from her room having been woke from her slumber and not looking at all too happy about it.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DATTEBAYO!?"

* * *

 **End note.**

 **What information did Itachi leave Sasuke. How will Sasuke take the information? Will Naegi get his ass beaten for barging in late at night? Sadly you won't find out those for a couple of chapters because i'm doing a Naruko centric chapter arc with how they met Karin in Kusagakure.**

 **I was surprised no one noted how all of a sudden that I didn't refer to Naruko by name but said 'red headed Uzumaki' instead I was trying to give a hint at it but oh well.**

 **I hope there wasn't too much OOcness**

 **Inb4 someone says something like how did Itachi get away from Anbu without being seen. From what I've read and seen Itachi was only found by Sasuke and they went by his account that he did it.**

 **Itachi stayed behind for what I assume was hours so he could torment Sasuke and left right after he was done. With no Sasuke to torment he was able to do a quick trip to the shrine and leave before the anbu eventually came. With no one to say for sure it was Itachi they could only go off what Sasuke saw.**

 **I would say the bird moves like a chidori. Moving fast enough to were it's hard to dodge or deflect due to your eyes not being able to keep up, and you can move enough to alter directions and strike your enemy. also has the ability to punch through mostly anything.**

 **Sasuke predicted where it would go and threw a kunai in it's path causing the bird to have to deter off it's path. The birds wings are sharp enough to cut through Hashirama trees so it can deflect kunai.**

 **Also I would like to know what everyone thinks of Naegi so far. Is he too op? Is he unlikable, ya know things like that just what you think of him in general.**

 **Character info**

 **Naegi Senju**

 **Long sleeved grey shirt, black forehead protector around the neck, black finger less gloves with a metal backhand, black pants and grey sandals.**

 **Taijustu 2**

 **ninjustu 3.5**

 **genjustu 1.5**

 **Strength 2**

 **Intelligence 3.5**

 **Speed 2**

 **Stamina 3**

 **Hand seals 4**

 **Total 21.5**

 **Affinities: water, earth, wood, and minor lightning.**

 **Water severing wave, Earth style: mud wall, Earth style mudwall, Earth style: mudslide, wood clone technique, wood cutting technique, water style: water bullet, shadow clone technique, unsealing method, water colliding wave, water formation wall, and healing power.**

 **Justu info**

 **Wood cutting technique**

 **Rank N/A kekkai genkai**

 **User fashions spikes or other weapons from their bodies and proceeds to throw them or use them as close range weapons. If the user makes contact with an enemy they can perform the ram hand seal and cause and wooden object in their opponents body from this technique forcefully grow from within their body killing them from the inside out.**

 **LE POLL**

 **Naruko - 28**

 **Hinata - 13**

 **Karin - 10**

 **Sakura - 5**

 **Temari - 5**

 **Tenten - 3**

 **Ino - 1**

 **Naruko is definitely ahead of like everyone.**

 **Note: Naegi is a dead last.**


	9. Naruko and the land of grass

**Author's note**

 **Current month is March a month before the last chapter.**

 **Naruko - 8**

 **Karin - 8**

 **Karin: So why did you decide on making chapters about how they found me instead of moving on with the story? Those were a lot of cliffhangers.**

 **Sbm: Because interesting things happen during Kusagakure and there's a bit of character development that isn't on Naegi's side so it's not just useless filler. This story has Naruko listed as one of the main character as well and thus there are parts of the story that are just with her with little to no mention of Naegi. Besides the _Naruto_ arc is full of time skips and missions that affect the future very much differently from normal Naruto since for me it's mainly foundation for Shippuden. I plan oon having Karin and Naruko have a sisterly relationship.**

 **Karin: Well that makes sense.**

 **Naegi: My question is how could you have a chapter without me in it I'm awesome!.**

 **Karin: Well to answer that I should say SHUT THE HELL UP NAEGI.**

 **Sbm: Karin language, she's right though shut up the hell up Naegi you can live without screen time for a while.**

 **Naegi: Fine on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Kusagakure - random village outskirts**

(Third person)

In grass country a red headed little girl was sleeping blissfully trying to recover her strength after a night of strenuous training and walking.

"Oi time to wake up gaki."

That voice didn't matter she had about five more minutes.

"Gaki it's time to go."

No it wasn't.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you."

That got a little bit of her attention, just what was he talking about?

Our red headed protagonist found out exactly what he meant when he dumped cold water on her sleepy form snapping her awake immediately for her to glare daggers at the snickering form of her godfather.

"What the hell dattebayo?" Naruko asked hair flaying about in the air quickly silencing Jiraiya's snickers.

"I told you to wake up didn't I? Now come one dry yourself off, pack up, and get ready to leave we should hit the next town in about five hours and we'll rest there for the day. After that it'll be a three day sprint towards Konoha." Jiraiya pulled out a ration bar from one of his scrolls. "Eat up gaki it'll be a long run."

Naruko calmed down at the news they would be arriving at their next intended destination soon and eventually Konoha soon. After using a bit of wind chakra to dry herself off she quickly put on one of the green tracksuits and ate the raiton bar.

"Ready to go." Naruko nodded. "Alright then let's go." With that they began leaping through the trees of grass country.

Jiraiya had received word from Sarutobi that Naruko was to return home soon since the council didn't like the idea of their jinchuriki travelling the world for fear other nations would try to take her if they found out what she was. This had to do to no small part of Danzo since he spent most of the year trying to convince the council why they shouldn't of let their jinchuriki out of Konoha due to her immense power they could use. In all reality he was hoping he could get his hands on her now before she was any older so he could use her as a tool against Hiruzen. Jiraiya only approved when he was told that Naruko would just be put on a gennin team for a while and under watch so that Danzo wouldn't get his hands on her.

Naruko was just plain excited however to finally be returning back to Konoha. Sure it was fun traveling all through out the countries and all but it sucked when you only had an incredibly perverted sannin to talk too. Sure he never did anything towards her, but it still sucked having to retrieve him from brothel houses, especially that one time near Kumo country.

She shuddered at the memory. Her eyes would never be clean, she wasn't even aware women could bend that way.

They hit the town around the time of noon. The town was like many others they had passed through where the sun wasn't anywhere in sight and most of the buildings had been built into the trees with giant mushrooms coming out of them. There was also a river were some of the more important parts of the settlement were. The main similarity between all of the villages however was the sign of wear, ruin, and destruction.

In every town they had been too they was some sign of damage and not the minor kind caused by accident. Most of these had been scorch marks all over the places or giant tears within the ground. Some of the trees and building had been cleanly cut in half as well and while most towns had already been sort of brown there were parts of the the walls and roads that were too brown. One thing was different from this town however and that it there was a girl peaking at them from around the corner.

One with hair almost as red as hers.

That was all Naruko saw of her before she disappeared around the corner.

"Alright gaki let's get something to eat. I'll pay for it." Jiraiya said much to Naruko's surprise.

"For once he isn't using my money or immediately going to a brothel, who are you and what have you done with Jiraiya?" Naruko asked loud enough for a couple of bystanders overhear her.

Jiraiya got really nervous when several dirty looks were sent his way and some of the women seemed to be reaching for what looked like very blunt objects. "Of course it's me kid I just wanted to treat you for doing good in training, now let's go before I change my mind." before Naruko had the chance to retort she was pushed through the streets by Jiraiya.

Getting off of the topic of Jiraiya actually being responsible for once she let her mind wander back to the girl with the red hair. It was weird to her, sure most people back in Konoha had done things like glare at her or on occasion attempt to attack her but being on the road no one seemed to have the same natural distaste of her like most of Konoha did. That girl also had red hair like her was she hated like her.

"Oi Gaki what are you thinking so hard about?" Jiraiya asked seeing that his student hadn't said a word for the past ten minutes it took them to get into the inn, a sign that she was deep in thought about something.

"Well a lot of things actually." Since Naruko had entered Kusagakure she actually had many questions. Why did so many people look unhappy, why did so many town looks destroyed and ruined, but the most prominent one on her mind. "Who was that girl with the red hair that I saw earlier and why did she run away from me? I mean she has red hair like mine does that mean she's hated like me?"

Jiraiya sighed, he really didn't want to explain why most people didn't like Naruko back home. He figured that if she ran away from Naruko she must of been a sensor type and could feel the Kyuubi's presence from within Naruko and ran away thinking she was a bad person. "I don't know Naruko she must of been really shy."

"She probably doesn't trust you since your ninja's and you came from another village." A man from one the nearby tables said. "The last place she lived in was destroyed in a civil war between two grass country villages a couple months back and everyone from the village except her died. She says she could feel a large group of people come this way and she ran away while she was out of the village. Poor kid must of been hard choosing whether or not to go and save her parents." He finished shaking his head and walking off.

"That's terrible dattebayo why would they attack each other like that?" Naruko was too young to understand why two villages from the same country would attack each other. She thought that all villages in the same country would never fight each other.

"Because they needed to for resources probably. In the last war most of the fighting between Iwa, Suna, and Konoha took place in Kusagakure and no one was exactly discriminate on who they attacked either. It left most of Kusagakure in ruins and their economic state is in shambles. Most of the damage you see is from the last war and other towns need to raid other villages because they don't have the time to wait for their government to recover. The worst part is that most of the damage in Kuso right now is still from the war." Jiraiya didn't really like talking about the previous war like this too many lives were lost in it even if it ended in Konoha's favor. He was still a man of peace at heart and he hoped that he could pass his teachings onto his students and hope that they don't end up like the orphans from Amegakure did.

"Oh well no wonder she ran away like she did dattebayo, but I still don't want her to think that everyone from other villages are bad. Hey ero-sennin is it okay if i go and see if I can go and try to make friends with her?"

Jiraiya thought over it for a moment before going, why not? It wou;dn't do any harm for her to try and make peace with someone and the brat was very good at changing the way somebody had viewed things and it would help if less of the newer generation didn't harbor hate for other countries and spread it out. "Sure just be sure to return to to the inn by nightfall our room's number is 209 here's the key in case i'm not there." Jiraiya held a key out of his pocket he was a master spy he longed since stopped needed a key to get into locked doors.

"Thanks ero-sennin i'll see you later and don't worry I know i'll be able to convince her dattebayo!" Naruko yelled running off while Jiraiya simply shook his head while smiling if he had doubts that she couldn't convince her then he wouldn't of let her go in the first place.

* * *

Karin was scarred. Why? Because two shinobi just entered the village and they both had even more chakra than the ones who had razed the last village she had lived at. What was worse is that one seemed to know where she was at and was currently catching up to her and fast.

Karin wasn't sure what to make of them when she first saw them and she almost dismissed them as threat, after all how much of a threat could an old man and a little girl do to the village. That's what she thought until she noticed that the old man had chakra that told her he could kill her in an instant if he wanted, but surprisingly the girl was the one who scarred her more. Sure she had hair as red as hers but the main difference was that she had even bigger reserves than the old man and they were so big they it was near suffocating to be in range.

That wasn't the worst part for her though.

No the worst part was that half of her chakra had the most malicious, fowl, and deadly feel to it that Karin wasn't sure she ever wanted to be near again so she did the only thing she could do at that point.

She ran.

For a while it seemed like she had gotten away since they had both went in the direction of the inn, but after a wile one of them had came out of the inn and too Karin's misfortune it was the one with the evil feeling chakra. She must of scarred the old lady she was talking too when she had all of a sudden started shaking like a jewel in a belly dancer's navel and just hauled ass out of there. Karin wasn't even aware she could run that fast.

Too bad for her it didn't seem to matter since that red headed girl was on her way here and fast and Karin new that her only option would be to hide somewhere for fear of whatever that girl would do to her. Karin ran out of options when she felt that the chakra signature was nearly upon her.

Diving into a nearby alleyway Karin quickly ran over to one of the cardboard boxes and quickly hid under them. Karin let out a silent curse as she felt the chakra signature come into the alleyway and start looking around for her. Karin mentally went over how screwed she was as she felt the evil presence come closer to her. As it neared her she couldn't help but imagine all the ways this would go when she was found.

The figure moved to the garbage can.

 _'Is it going to skin me alive?'_

The figure looked in the dumpster.

 _'Does it really look like a little girl maybe that's just a disguise and it needs to take on another one and it likes red heads the most. Dammit curse my beautiful red hair for attracting it. I wonder what it looks like without it's disguise does it have sharp fangs.'_

It went to the box she was hiding under.

 _'What if it could grow tentacles to choke me? I mean every horrible beast has tentacles it must have them.'_

The box was slowly being lifted up. Karin lifted her arms to shield her eyes she's passed by enough Adult literature shops to know where this was going.

The box was gone. This was it it was going to reveal it's horrible form and kill her after it got done violently-

"Hey my name is Uzumaki Naruko nice to meet you dattebayo."

-introduce herself to her? Ignoring that what kind of monster has the name swirling fishcake?

"Ya know I don't bite i'm not about to hurt you if that's what you think."

She wasn't going to hurt her?

"I was told about how your last village got destroyed by another village in a civil war and I just wanted to say that i'm not like that I actually want to be your friend."

It just wanted to be her friend? Karin was so conflicted she was speechless, after all she didn't seem to mean any harm, but at the same time she-

"Nice hair by the way red heads rule dattebayo!" She exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

-was the best thing ever since sliced bread and she was stupid not to be her friend earlier. Anyone who can acknowledge that red heads are the superior hair colors can't possibly be evil. In a complete contrast to her earlier mood Karin got up and grabbed Naruko's hand in hers and started shaking it.

"My name is Karin it's nice to meet a fellow red head." Especially since most kids around here just seemed to like to make fun of her hair and tease her all the time.

Naruko simply smiled at Karin's sudden mood change after all she had dealt with people back home who was prone to the occasional mood swing. "It's okay I get that you don't trust foreign villagers and all that."

"Sorry about that that old man ad enough chakra to suggest he killed a lot of people and yours is heartwarming good and incredibly evil at the same time."

"How can you tell that about chakra and why is mine evil?" Naruko had never heard of people who could do things like that before.

"Oh well I can tell where chakra is at, what it looks like, what someone could be doing with it, and a whole bunch of other things like color. Like the old man you were with his chakra color was completely light gray."

"What's my color?" Naruko was more than a bit interested to know what her color was. After all she had to know if it was that color.

"Yours is orange. I can honestly see you as the type of person who would go and wear a lot of orange actually why don't you?" Inwardly Naruko smirked she knew her color was orange it's probably why she wants to wear some of it all the time.

"Well it started when I was introduced to a man who wore nothing but green spandex suits." Karin flinched at that the thought of someone wearing nothing but skintight green clothing was a little gross. "Yeah I know it was bad, anyway I am not allowed into most shops of Konoha so I couldn't buy anything outside of my old t shirt and pants so I had him go and get a tracksuit in the color orange for me. When he came back he got this in the color of green instead. Every other time I try to get orange i'm stopped before I get the chance to actually buy it."

"Don't ninja's have a transformation technique? Why not use that?" Naruko almost tripped on er face when she stopped walking. Then after stopping for a moment she palmed herself in the face for not thinking of that earlier hell she can actually make physical transformations that actually adjust the body. Removing her palm form her face Naruko turned and smiled at Karin.

"Thank you Karin you may of just found a way for me to finally get something in orange dattebayo." Karin shuddered why did she get the feeling she just made a horrible mistake?

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In Konoha Lee, Hinata, and Naegi were all eating lunch together when a feeling of dread had all of a sudden come over them making them drop their food on the ground. A few moments later Sakura, Guy, Iruka, and the third hokage had showed up in the the clearing as well. Sharing a look with each other they had all realized what this feeling meant for them and their heads sulked.

"We've failed." They all said in unison. Knowing that somehow Naruko had finally gotten a hold of something in the color orange. Now they could do nothing but pray she didn't go overboard with it.

* * *

 **Now back to your regularly scheduled town.**

"Anyway so tell me about your life here in Nino kuni?" Naruko asked wondering if this girl was like her and scorned back home. It wasn't such a far fetched idea considering that she also shared the same red hair as her.

"Well I don't really have any friends here and mostly everyone ignores me except for the old lady who took me in a while a go. I really haven't talked to anyone that much before besides you actually."

This led to Naruko believing that Karin was the exact same as her but treated a bit better than her considering that she wasn't hunted like a fox escaping a desperate hunter looking for a quick meal on her birthday. However even if she wasn't hunted down she still didn't have as many friends as her and plus she had red hair for all she knew they might be distantly related. Accepting her logic as truth Naruko knew exactly what she had to do.

"Karin I want you to come back to Konoha as my little sister dattebayo." Naruko said with no hesitation, no fear, with utmost confidence this was the right thing she was doing.

Karin was taken back. Not two hours after meeting her she was just asked to come back to her new friends home village, as her sister no less. It was so absurd she had to refuse. This person was truly crazy if she thought that you can just proclaim something like that and expect someone to say yes. She was going to open her mouth to protest, but then she saw the look in Naruko's eyes and she felt like what she was saying wasn't so crazy anymore. She was heavily tempted to say yes in fact it's not like she had that much of a reason to stay in this village.

"I'll have to ask my caretaker if it's okay with her first come by tomorrow and i'll have my answer." Kain couldn't just say yes to leaving the village since she her caretaker was actually one of the reasons why she had wanted to stay but if the old lady had no qualms about her leaving than she wouldn't mind leaving with Naruko.

"Okay good dattebayo because I still kinda need to ask ero-sennin if he's okay with it as well." Naruko said early convictions lost and replaced by sheepishness and a nervous scratch to the back of the head.

Karin sweat dropped at her new friends antics. "Ah yes well why don't you tell me more about your life in Konoha a bit." After all if she was going to consider moving to this new place she needed to know a bit more about it.

Naruko was more than happy to tell Karin about her life in Konoha. She told her everything from how there was this amazing ramen stand that was to die for. How the hokage was a nice guy who was like a grandfather to everybody. From all her friends and how she had amazing sensei's like Guy and Jiraiya even if one was a bit crazy and the other was a massive pervert. She did neglect to mention how the villagers treated her sometimes, but since she was a ninja that would all change. By the time she was finished it was nearing dark and karin had to go home.

"Well see you later if I don't return home my caretaker will start worrying about me." Karin said.

"Alright I should probably go back to the inn now before ero-sennin has a heart attack waiting for me. So see you later." Naruko said walking off slowly.

"Don't worry i'll ave my answer by tomorrow! My house is the small grey hut on the the north side of the village." Karin yelled and then ran off to her home. In all honesty she already had her answer it was just a matter of consent. Little did she know she was being watched as she walked home by two bandits that had recently entered the village.

"So that girl isn't she an Uzumaki?" The one with the brown hair asked.

"Yeah she has the red hair and everything." The one with black hair and a goatee asked.

"Aren't they like super rare or something? We could make bank if we sold her on the slave market." The brown haired man said head filling with thoughts of all the money he could make if they sold that little girl.

The man with the goatee rubbed his chin in thought she could certainly sell for a lot and it seemed that the only protection she had was an old lady who was entirely defenseless. It would be so simple to catch her just bust into their house gut the old hag and take the brat for themselves who knows maybe they could find one of those slave owners who were into kids. They would pay fortunes to have someone like an Uzumaki as there slave.

Looking at his partner in silent agreement they set up shop a little ways outside the house to wait until it was a little past midnight, If they were going to do this they would have to wait until almost everybody in the town was dead asleep.

* * *

 **With Naruko**

Walking to the room they would be occupying Naruko was surprised that Jiraiya was not currently drunk off his ass at some brothel but was instead looking intensely into what looked like a scroll instead.

"What are you doing ero-sennin?" Naruko asked curious as to what could make Jiraiya not go out and well be Jiraiya.

"Looking into what I think is Tobirama's flying thunder god formula." Jiraiya stopped looking at the scroll and closed it up putting it into one of his own security storage scrolls. "Anyway never mind that how did it go trying to convince that Karin girl the we weren't evil?"

"Oh well it went great in fact I wanted to ask you if she could come back to the village with us."

"Did she say she wanted to come with us?"

"Well she said she would have an answer for us in the morning."

"Well if she says yes then i'll let her come, but she has to be prepared to not be able to see the village for a while." Jiraiya couldn't exactly say no to Naruko since she seemed so happy at the idea of Karin coming back to Konoha with them. Besides what harm could come from bringing a little girl home?

"So that means she can come with us?" Jiraiya nodded. "Thanks ero-sennin." Naruko ran over and gave the old pervert a brief hug and then went off to prepare for bed not noticing that Jiraiya's smile had gotten noticeably warmer.

* * *

Karin had went to bed with the belief that everything would alright in the morning. After she came back home she asked her caretaker if she could travel off to Konoha with a distant relative of hers. The caretakers had her concerns about someone just popping up and asking her to come back to Konoha with them but Karin assured her that she was trustworthy and the caretaker approved glad that Karin had found family again. She told the caretaker that they would be coming by here in the morning and Karin packed up her bags and went to bed ready to leave in the morning.

The caretaker had been watching her sleep for the past five hours and she was so happy to see the look on the young girl's face as she slept, one of immense joy. She may of only known Karin for seven months now, but that's all she needed for her and the girl to develop a grandmother granddaughter relationship. She was a bit sad that Karin wanted to leave and was going to tell her no, but the look of happiness on her face made her say otherwise.

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

The old lady was surprised, she knew Karin said they would show up in the morning, but she didn't expect them to show up this early. Oh well early bird gets the worm she supposed. Getting up from her chair in Karin's room she went over to the front door and put her hand on the knob and started slowly opening the door. The thought 'What does Karin's relative look like?' went through her mind as she tried to get a better look at the shadowy figures.

 _*Shlink*_

And it was the last thing to go through mind as well, unless you count the katana currently covered in her brain matter right now that is. The brown haired man wielding the katana out of her head and he and his companion watched as the old lady slowly slid onto her knees and fell over to the side both blood and brain matter spilling onto the wooden floor. She never even knew she was killed if the look of searching still on her face was any indication.

"Alright the old lady is out of the way get the girl and lets go." The brown haired man said wiping off the blood on the old lady's rags.

The other man nodded and started searching through the house for Karin not bothering to be quiet as he quite literally broke down the door waking Karin up with a start as she tried to see who had just rudely broke into her room. Realizing that if she wanted to know she got her glasses from her nightstand and put them on to see a man with dark hair smiling evilly down at her holding what looks to be a sack. Karin quickly came to a conclusion on what this meant.

She was about to have a really fun ride in the sack.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she was picked up and carelessly thrown into the sack like a common housewife putting groceries into her bag whenever there's a sale. Then she quickly began to panic, what was going on, who were these people, what happened to her caretaker? Karin mentally gasped, what did they do to her there's no way she would just let them take her.

"What did you do to obaa-chan (Grandmother)?" Karin asked worry and panic deeply etched into her voice.

The man didn't respond instead he stopped put the sack out in front of him and opened the front giving Karin a really good view of her caretaker dead on the floor causing her to release a silent scream as the memory etched into her brain. The man holding the sack satisfied at his job of mentally scarring eight year old kids closed up the sack and cheerfully walked out of the house with his companion whistling a jolly tune as they left out of Nino Kuni with a silently crying Karin.

* * *

Naruko was excited when she woke up. So excited she nearly forgot to get change out of her sleeping clothes and was thankfully stopped before she hit the door by Jiraiya who wouldn't allow her to leave until she was fully prepared to go out. After eating breakfast she had guided Jiraiya to the side of town where Karin had told her her house was. Spotting the gray hut Karin talked about only made her more excited nothing would ruin this day today.

...

Okay well maybe except for the dead old lady waiting at the door.

"What the hell!?" Naruko asked. Jiraiya didn't voice it, but his thoughts were the same.

Jiraiya knelt down next to the body and examined it, there was no use checking for a pulse she was long gone, but he was teammates with Orochimaru and Tsunade of the sannin you learn a couple things or two about dead bodies when you hang around them. Jiraiya quickly deduced that they must of come in sometime around two in the morning judging from the fact the corpse was incredibly cold. From the sign that nothing was missing and a door was broken down he judged that they took Karin and left off in the night and that these were simple bandits. They would be a bit too far for him to track by normal means so he stood still for a moment before he grew a goatee and he started taking on more frog like appearances.

"What are you doing we need to look for Karin!?"

"That's what i'm doing gaki, I can feel where everyone is at in this form. They aren't ninjas so they shouldn't be too far out and-" Jiraiya stopped himself when he felt THAT persons chakra. There was no way he couldn't be here he thought. Jiraiya picked up Naruko and quickly made off in that direction with his sage mode dying down if that chakra belonged to who he thought it did he wouldn't need it to know where he was at.

"Ero-sennin what's wrong? Did you find who kidnapped Karin?"

"Yeah I think I did, but for your friends sake I really hope it isn't who I think it is."

* * *

 **End note**

 **CLIFFHANGER-NO-JUSTU**

 **Had to change around some things so that Karin ended up in Konoha earlier. Also trying to test out analogies now tell me what you think of them.**

 **An explanation as to why Naruko doesn't wear orange and green instead. A combination of Lee and Might Guy and literally everyone around her except Karin going out of their way to make sure it doesn't happen.**

 **I didn't have Jiraiya explain to her about having the Kyuubi in her yet and I don't plan to until she starts her training in it. Kyuubi friendship will start later in the story, but jinchuriki training will come before that. Jiraiya has told her how he's her godfather however.**

 **I'm not sure if Kumo or Kiri were any where near grass country since they were on the other side of the map but if they were tell me and i'll include them if I can.**

 **Final note there's a bit of symbolism is Naegi's character design regarding the colors.**

 **DannyPhantom619: I don't remember saying she couldn't do sealing since I do plan on having her do some sealing and it would be very spoilerish if I told you whether or not she gets the hirashin or not although if you want p.m and i'll tell you.**

 **DarkLord98: He's that smart kid in class who skips class so often he's at the very bottom. Although he did train while he was out of school so he wasn't exactly that far behind. Also sealing, weapon, and medical techniques aren't taken into account.**

 **Rock Lee "The beast of the middle east." By Naegi.**

 **Taijustu 3.5**

 **Ninjustu .5**

 **Genjustu .5**

 **Strength 3.5**

 **Intelligence 2**

 **Speed 3.5**

 **Hand seals .5**

 **Stamina 3 (I think this stat is a combination of durability, chakra levels, and physical stamina.)**

 **Total 17**

 **Affinity: Earth (Not that this matters but I just thought it would be fun to say he had it.)**

 **Specialty: Taijustu.**

 **Justu**

 **Three gates, dynamic entry, primary lotus, leaf hurricane, leaf whirlwind, strong fist,**

 **Justu info**

 **Rasengan**

 **A rank non elemental**

 **The ultimate form of chakra control and shape manipulation the user forms a spiraling ball in their hand and slams it into their target causing heavy internal damage and some external damage. Jiraiya notes that this is an incomplete technique, he also notes that only his student could come up with such an unoriginal name Minato resents this. Says he created the technique so that he could have a hard hitting fast technique that didn't require hand seals, he'd also tell you he wanted a signature that some Uchiha douche couldn't just glance at and learn it in ten seconds.**

 **Poll**

 **Naruko - 29**

 **Hinata - 14**

 **Karin -10**

 **Sakura - 6**

 **Temari - 5**

 **Tenten - 4**

 **Ino - 1**

 **Why is the Naruko shipping so hard I remember when she was only one point in front of Hinata how did it turn into this? I might as well just close the poll now since everyone seems literally hell bent on shipping Naruko and Naegi.**

 **Parings for other characters (will take suggestions including yuri, yaoi, and all that other fun jizz and judging from my plans we'll be dealing with a lot of it)**

 **Naruko x Gaara (Because red heads need to love each other and I support GaaNaru (Then again I support almost any Naruto and single person relationships.)**

 **Sasuke x Hinata (I don't know why but I like this.)**

 **Sakura x Lee (Lee is a bro and he deserves Sakura.)**

 **Ino x Shikamaru**

 **Everyone else is currently undecided but if you have any suggestions or want me change out already planned ones please tell me and i'll go with the highest suggested one. Go ahead and ask for homo and hetero pairings I don't mind. I'm not into yaoi but I don't mind writing it.**

 **Naegi: That's a lie and you know it. I know you occasionally look at gay-.**

 **Sbm: Naegi shut up the hell up before I write you off faster than a Game of thrones character and we both know I have no problem killing off characters even you.**

 **Naegi: You wouldn't not until Shippuden starts at least.**

 **Sbm: I'll make an exception just for you.**

 **Naegi: Alright shutting up now.**

 **Anyway try to make them unusual and not near cannon since that's pretty boring. Hell i'll even find ways to make crack shipping work.**

 **AND FINALLY I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE TO IWATA BLESS YOU YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD.**


End file.
